


We See Them

by JuneLuxray



Series: You See Them AU [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Acceptance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Death, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Paranormal, Rejection, Sisters, You See Them, persona 5 royal spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneLuxray/pseuds/JuneLuxray
Summary: After the fall of Yaldabaoth, the Phantom Thieves are faced with yet another threat: this time, one whose goals give them pause when temptation repeatedly threatens to lead them astray. Even so, Ren has confidence: this time, they all see the ghosts who help them, plus a few extra hands on deck.In the meantime, Ren recounts his time up until then with Maruki and the Yoshizawas, to find clues as to how the new crisis began.Immediately follows You See Them. Royal content.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, another to be added when it appears, not central to story
Series: You See Them AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902964
Comments: 114
Kudos: 211





	1. Here We Go Again

All Ren had wanted out of the defeat of Yaldabaoth was for everything to be better, for people to stand against corruption. To stand against Shido.

For a single night, he had that wish. Even after disappearing from reality and very literally saving the world, he was sure he had freed the world. It was done and over. They were free. They were like him. 

His friends were like him. Like _him_. They saw the dead. In spite of his misgivings, there was a spark of excitement under all of it. He wasn’t alone anymore. Everyone was free and happy. Even the ghosts... except they weren’t.

Ren was certain they were going to cross over, but they didn’t. They remained in what was supposed to be a free world, oblivious to their lack of true freedom.

He had wanted everyone to be happy, but not in this way. Ren knew what they had to do.

“... We need to go to Odaiba. My sister and I saw it turning into that Palace we saw in October; it’s switching from the stadium being built and what we saw. Sort of like when you step into a safe room, I’m told?”

The girl’s tone was grim, a contrast to the overwhelmingly joyful atmosphere. Ren felt his heart sink at the news.

The Metaverse wasn’t dead. Not even after all they did. Part of Ren wanted to fall to his knees and weep. 

“What Palace?” Akechi demanded impatiently as he turned to Ren. “You never told us about this.”

Ren shook himself out of his despair to give Goro a wide-eyed look. His softened, and tucked his hands in his pockets. He looked away. “It never came up. We had planned to tackle it once everything was done, but...”

“It has to be Maruki’s.” the girl snapped. Ren made a face, and she scowled. “I’m telling you, that horrible man is up to no good!”

“Who the fuck is Maruki?”

Ren looked between the three others and huffed.

“School counselor. Long story. Whole weird things went down with him.”

Maruki was a strange, troubled man, but did he really—could he really be behind this? Ren wondered.

“I wanted them to investigate and clear the Palace, but they had limited time.” she continued. “Mementos took precedence. My sister and I understand that.” The girl huffed. “So. What’s going on?”

There was a pause and silence. Ren realized it was his turn to speak and snapped to attention. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

“I don’t know.” he said with another shake of the head. “The Metaverse Navigator is gone. By all accounts, this shouldn’t be happening.”  


It shouldn’t be happening. So why was it happening? What god was toying with him this time? 

Akechi nodded. “We should head there now to investigate, then.”

Ren frowned. “Uh... let’s do this tomorrow. I need to address my team and get them ready to move.”

“Why?” Goro snapped. “If they’re stupid enough to fall for this fantasy, shouldn’t they be stupid enough to not care? We should go deal with this now.”

Ren bristled. “They’re not stupid.”

“Have some faith in them,” the girl agreed, “Plus, it IS Christmas. I doubt that... thing is going to be gone tomorrow. Besides, Sumire can’t escape family obligations right now. She’s no doubt already on her way back home.”

Ren turned to an irate Goro, who was clenching his fists and scowling. “That reminds me... how did you invite a ghost? She doesn’t have a cellphone.”

Ayumu cleared her throat. All eyes turned to her. “I found the two staring at the place. They went to check it out after the fall of Yaldabaoth, and by extension, the Metaverse.”

“She told me, so I had her invite one of the twins. The one who can’t be seen by most.” her son agreed. He grumbled and crossed his arms at Ren. “Fine, but I don’t like this. I’m expecting you to send her sister the message to meet tomorrow.”

Ren sighed and turned to the girl. “See you and your sister tomorrow, then?”

Kasumi Yoshizawa nodded and vanished.

* * *

“There you are!”

Ren looked up as Sojiro greeted him back. The others looked up curiously and smiled.

“Hey, welcome back. We were wondering when you’d come back.” Ryuji said cheerfully.

“What did Akechi want?” Futaba questioned. Ren shrugged and crossed his arms. For a moment, he hesitated—he didn’t want to break the happiness they had, but with a sharp intake of breath, he reminded himself to speak.

“Turns out... well, he was telling me the Yoshizawa twins saw something weird in Odaiba. You know that stadium? Morgana knows what I’m talking about.”

The cat sat up at attention, his ears erect. “That Palace we didn’t have time to clear? What about it? It shouldn’t exist anymore...”

He coughed awkwardly. “Yeah, uh... that’s the thing...” He crossed his arms. “... the Yoshizawa twins are swearing up and down that it’s still there.”

The entire room froze.

“Hold on a minute.” Wakaba ordered, and vanished. She reappeared a moment later with wide eyes. “Son of a bitch!”

“Whoa, language.” Futaba teased. Wakaba scoffed.

“Never mind that! We’ve got a problem! The Yoshizawas are right!”

Everyone in hearing range gasped or blanched.

“Hey,” Sae protested with a scowl, “don’t leave us in the dark! What’s going on?”

Ren looked up at her and a baffled Sojiro. He shared what was said, and both adults blanched. 

“Oh, come on!” Sojiro griped. “You went through all of that trouble yesterday and it’s STILL a problem?!”

“... That’s not good.” Sae put a hand on her cheek and looked down in thought. “... Come to think of it, I thought the public reaction was a bit odd. I was expecting riots and protests once that was all done, but everyone just seems... eerily happy.” She looked up with wide eyes and blinked. “... Why didn’t I notice that at all?”

Makoto looked up. “Boss, can you turn on the news? Let’s see if anything’s going on.”

Sojiro nodded. “Sure.”

He switched on the TV. The news droned on about the good weather and economic uptick, and other feel-good stories. Nothing about Shido at all came up.

“Oh,” Genkei hissed, a look of clarity in his eyes, “god damn it. Here we go again...” He blinked. “Strange. Until now, my mind felt... foggy with happy thoughts.”

_Foggy_... Ren couldn’t help but agree. A strange miasma of bliss tried to blind even him.

Would it be so wrong to let them stay happy?

Ren quickly dashed the thought with great shame.

“Something is very wrong.” Morgana snapped, standing up. His tail swished. “Whatever this is is capable of messing with Persona user minds as well as ghost minds. Yaldabaoth was not capable of either. We need to investigate.”

Ann groaned and crossed her legs. “Seriously? We couldn’t even have ONE DAY of celebration before something happens?”

Haru shook her head. “The adventure continues, apparently.”

“I don’t like this.” Kunikazu protested. “I was worried about my daughter to start with. What in the world are you kids dealing with now?”

Haru turned to her father with a stern look. “This is our job, father. Someone has to deal with this.”

He sighed and put his hands on his sides. “Doesn’t mean I have to like it...”

Genkei blinked, pulled his arm away, and stepped away from him with a disgusted look. “Why was I standing so close to you?”

Kunikazu rolled his eyes. “It’s my award-winning personality.”

The other man scowled. “What sort of sick bastard fucks with my mind to make me LIKE YOU?!”

Yusuke shook his head. “Enough.” He turned to Ren. “Thank goodness for your insight. You did not seem fooled, but we all did... imagine if we had continued to stay under the sway of whatever is happening.”

“Don’t count yourselves out of the woods so far,” Wakaba snapped firmly, “whatever is causing this must be extremely powerful, being able to manipulate us. It could happen again if our will wavers. We have to all be wary and self-conscious; we must begin questioning ourselves and our surroundings. Failing that, Ren will have to snap us out of it.” 

She turned to him and stared, hard. He froze as she did so. “You seem more resistant. It’s your job to keep an eye on us and keep us straight...” Wakaba closed her eyes and sighed heavily. “... Even if it may be painful at times to break the illusion.” She leaned forward. _“Do you understand?”_

Ren nodded, a bit bewildered. He bit his lip; what sort of things would he have to do, he wondered? How far could this new enemy take it?

Morgana huffed.

“That makes sense, given he’s our leader. Besides, Satanael is still in his heart. If anyone can face this, it’s him.” Morgana said proudly. He shook his head. “Thank God for our ability to speak to ghosts. We may not have realized this until it was too late.”

“Just one problem.” Ren huffed, pressing his glasses up. “The MetaNav is gone. We’re wading into unknown territory.”

“Consult with the Velvet Room,” Morgana ordered, “Lady Lavenza and my master may have some information.”

Ren shrugged. “I’ll try, but I don’t know if I can still access it. I haven’t checked the spots where the Velvet Room doors were.”

Makoto lowered her crossed arms. “Let’s all meet in Odaiba tomorrow morning.” She turned to Ren. “Then, we’ll go looking for those Velvet Room spots you spoke of.”

Ren nodded and looked over the bewildered team. “We’ll meet there first thing and then head to Shibuya to check there. For all I know, maybe they’ll contact me in my dreams again. Everyone understand the plan?”

Sojiro let out a groan and put a hand to his forehead. 

“Can you kids ever catch a break?”

* * *

Ren had been praying that the Velvet Room inhabitants would save him the trip, but he had no dreams to remember when he awoke the next morning. The air was cold, and he shivered ws he changed and headed out of Leblanc early with Morgana to rouse Futaba. Akechi was waiting at the train station, as were the Yoshizawa twins.

One by one, the Thieves reunited and headed for the station. All around them was eerily happy faces that were far friendlier than normal. Something in the air felt off, and it reminded Ren somewhat of being in a Palace—the thrum of cognitive energy tickled their skin. It varied in tone depending on the Palace ruler, but all of them shared a similar undercurrent of something that made the hairs on their skin stand up straight.

The atmosphere was... strange. That was the best way Ren could describe it. It was a hollow, strange sense of false hope that tried to soothe him. 

There was no fight to get through the crowds onto a train or to get a seat. They were all open, and traffic was strangely light. As they made their way, all of them were quiet as they took in the atmosphere and meditated upon it.

The silence was gone as soon as they took their seats and the train was moving.

“How do you know the Yoshizawa twins? Why didn’t you mention them to me? And who is this Dr. Maruki?”

Ren stared at an impatient Akechi and his very quiet mother. He crossed his arms and sat opposite of Ren on the train to Odaiba. Around them was the rest of the Phantom Thieves.

The leader of the Phantom Thieves hesitated. He glanced between Akechi and the girl standing and holding onto a bar in the center of the car. Her dark red eyes were anxious and tired while she tapped her foot. Her loose red hair swayed as the train moved.

“We don’t know for sure that Maruki’s involved,” the girl corrected hesitantly, “just that it’s a possibility. He’s been good to me, even if he’s been... misguided, but I don’t want to think... anyways.”  


Kasumi made a face that Goro mirrored. “First of all, if your sister’s suspicions are correct, then he hasn’t been good to you. Secondly, we can make the time.” Akechi snapped firmly. He turned to Ren with serious eyes. “I need to know everything that’s happened to date between you three and Maruki if we want to get a grasp on the situation. And besides...”

He held his hands out. The train was mostly empty, save for the team—unnatural for a Tokyo train, the day after Christmas. He scoffed. “Something’s definitely wrong, and we need to share all of our information. Start talking, Amamiya.”

“Why didn’t you tell all of us earlier?” Ryuji questioned. Sumire sighed and looked down.

“I asked him not to tell most of you. It’s a long story... and it’s sort of embarrassing.”

“Too bad, so sad.” Goro dismissed. “Talk, Amamiya.”

Ren shook his head and wrinkled his nose. “You’re a dick, Akechi. Anyone ever tell you that?”

Akechi smirked. “Is that suppose to be an insult?”

“No. Just stating the facts.” Ren looked up and down the train again before nodding at Akechi. “Okay. Let’s start...”

* * *

Evading the Shadows and the human police who had entered Sae’s Palace was a thrill.

Joker knew that he was going to be caught—that was the plan. He would have been lying if he claimed his heart wasn’t beating with anxiety over the plan, but it also beat with the thrum of excitement. He could feel his blood racing as he hid and zipped past the guards; he couldn’t help but grin as he went.

The life of thievery agreed with him. He didn’t have to pretend to be his meek self as danger loomed. 

He ducked behind a cart while a flustered agent in a suit ran by. Soon as he was out of sight, Joker made his run for the exit site he had chosen. Oracle and the others chattered over his earpiece, a comforting background noise that helped allay some of the anxiety that his adrenaline also helped to handle.

A few times, Oracle commented on a weird reading. He shrugged it off; he had to focus on his escape and reasoned he could handle anything that came his way.

He was nearing the end and entered a poorly lit storage room when he heard Oracle speak very firmly.

_ “Joker, stop!” _

Joker stopped in the dim room as Oracle commanded him to halt.

_ “It’s an enemy—right near you!” _

He backflipped as several Shadows materialized before him. Behind him, he could hear the characteristic noise of Shadows appearing. The boy stood in a defensive posture, glancing around himself for some sort of exit.

_ “Even you can’t take on this many—wait, what?! Huh?! Joker, that weird reading from earlier’s closing in on you, too!” _

Joker peered to the end of the hall. He recognized the figure well as her heels clicked against the floor. A girl with a red ponytail in a black leotard and leather coat—not unusual for a Persona user. He recognized her well.

“I’ll end this right now.” she decreed coolly as she unsheathed a rapier.

_ “Joker! It’s her! She’s the weird reading I‘ve been getting!” _

The girl threw the rapier in the air, spinning it before launching it toward Joker, where it flew past his head and into a Shadow that gargled painfully and collapsed. The Shadows turned their attention to her and charged, but she skillfully flipped back and twisted away from their attacks; at one point she shot upside down twice and killed two more Shadows with grace. They exploded into black smoke as they died while Joker watched wordlessly, his mouth slightly ajar.

“My weak self relied on you so much... that ends today.” She stalked past him and kicked the hilt of the rapier up into the air, which killed the Shadow as she caught the handle in midair. She met his eyes as he smirked. “Let’s do this, Senpai!”

The remaining three Shadows turned into two Oses and an enormous red feathered Persona that Joker was struggling to remember the name of. 

_“The enemy levels have decreased?”_ Oracle asked aloud in disbelief.

“It’s been awhile since we last fought side by side.” the girl remarked confidently. “This time, I’ll be here for you in the aftermath. It’s my turn to come to the rescue and repay my debts!”

Joker scoffed as he summoned Arsene and launched a Brave Blade attack, knocking the arrogant bird flat on the ground in a critical. “You know there aren’t any debts!” He raised his gun up and shot at the Ose to the left of the downed Shadow. Repeated shots left it on the ground, almost dead. “I’ve long since forgiven you.”

She shook her head. “Just because you’ve forgiven me doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven me!” Her mask disappeared. “CENDRILLON! Vorpal blade!”

Her Persona of a woman made out of what looked to be beautiful, sparkling glass appeared and knocked the final Shadow down with a rapid attack of sharp slashes. A final all-out between the two of them made quick work of the Shadows, who vanished in their wake.

As the dust settled, the girl turned to Joker. “I think... that’s the last of them?”

_“I genuinely have no clue what just happened, but I take it you’re okay now?”_ Oracle asked dryly. Joker put a hand to his earpiece.

“Roger that.” He smiled at her. “Thanks for the rescue, though you’ll have to tell me later how you knew I was here.”

_“Wait!”_ Came Oracle’s frantic voice. _“Enemy backup’s coming your way! You need to book it right now!”_

“Please go.” she ordered firmly. “I’m going to make it harder for them to track you down. You still have something you need to do as a Phantom Thief, right?”

“That’s right.” Joker replied calmly as ever with a curt nod. The girl sighed heavily, shook her head, and turned away.

“... Then I won’t stop you. Come back to me, Senpai.” She jumped up on the pipes hanging over the room and glanced down at him with an anxious look. “Don’t do anything reckless! You made a promise, remember?”

Joker smiled. “Me? Do something reckless? Perish the thought!” He waved. “Thanks, gotta run, see ya! Get out safe!”

He ran off, and she watched after him. A soft huff escaped her.

“You better escape, too, Senpai... alive.”

* * *

“I meant from the beginning, Amamiya. Not November.”

Ren huffed and rolled his eyes while Sumire and Futaba giggled. “You take the fun out of everything. I’ll have you know that was badass and I had to say it.”

“Senpai...” Sumire groaned, shaking her head but smiling. He held his hands up.

“Alright, just... bear with me, I was going somewhere with this. You’re not the first person I had to share this story with.”

“Did I stutter? Start from the beginning.”

“Goro, don’t be rude.” his mother finally scolded. Akechi sighed heavily and turned his head away while Ren snickered. 

“I have no idea what she said,” Sumire deadpanned, “but I take it his mother had something to say?”

“You could say that.” Ren leaned back and patted his thighs. “Just let me continue...”

* * *

The interrogation room he had been taken to after capture at the end of his escape had been brutal, but Ren survived, with a great deal of fussing from the others.

It was day two into the rest period the doctor and his team had mandated for him that they showed up. It was after school; Ren was playing around on his phone while Futaba played on her laptop on the couch. Sojiro appeared in the entryway.

“Kid, you’ve got a visitor.” he said, sounding exhausted. “One I would have appreciated you telling me about.”

Ren frowned. “Who is it?”

Sojiro stood aside, and up the stairs came the Yoshizawa sisters. Sumire Yoshizawa’s prim black shoes tapped against the creaky wooden floor as she appeared at the top of the stairs, her face bordered by the red hair she let fall loose and black glasses, followed by her sister, Kasumi, whose steps made no sound at all. Their faces were that of white-faced anxiety that turned into horror at the sight of him. His eyes widened. 

“Oh, the Yoshizawa twins! You’re here! Good to see you both.”

A sharp gasp and a shriek escaped the girls as they raced to Ren’s bedside. The boy sat up with a tired smile. “Hey. Sorry, if I knew you two were coming, I’d have put on better clothes and gotten up.”

“Forget about that!” Sumire cried (literally), her face growing wet with tears as she took him in. “Senpai, what happened to you?!”

“You better explain right now!” Kasumi agreed angrily. “We need to know!”

“Alright, alright.” Ren groaned and shifted himself into a comfortable sitting position. Sumire huffed impatiently and held one of his arms up as she fumbled with the pillows that had been beneath his head to create a comfortable position for him. He just sat there and blinked, bewildered.

“Sumire—”

“Let me _help you,_ Senpai.” 

It sounded more like a threat than an order. He quieted as she pulled away after finally letting him go and lay back down. Futaba squinted at Sumire for a moment, and her eyes widened. “I know you! You’re that girl that came to his rescue in the Palace!”

Sumire turned to her and smiled. “You must be Futaba-chan! Ren’s told me all about you. Thank you for helping him.”

Futaba pushed her glasses up and nodded. “I—It’s wh—what I do! Nice to meet you... Yoshizawa.” 

“Sumire Yoshizawa. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Futaba nodded and turned to Ren quizzically. “You said twins?”

“My sister’s ghost is here,” Sumire elaborated, “she follows me everywhere, though I can’t see her.”

Sojiro let out a tired huff. “I’m heading back downstairs; give me a holler if anyone needs anything. Ren, give me an explanation about this later.”

Ren nodded, and Sojiro left. Futaba stared curiously at Sumire and glanced behind her, where Kasumi was smiling at her, too. “H—Hi, other Yoshizawa! I can’t see you, but... hi!”

“That’s Kasumi.” Sumire explained. She sighed and looked away. “... It’s a long story.” 

“Why don’t you tell her about us, Amamiya-kun?” Kasumi piped up. Ren frowned.

“Uh... are you sure? You’ve both been through a lot in the last few months.”

“Just do whatever my sister said,” Sumire instructed firmly, “we owe her that.”

“It might hurt to hear the whole story again...”

Sumire winced, closed her eyes, and exhaled sharply. “... I know.” she admitted as she opened her eyes. “But still. I think I need to hear it. I need to hear a reminder of why I can’t lose myself again.”

Ren grunted and nodded. “... Fine, then.” He turned to an intensely curious Futaba, who was crouched like a gargoyle and clutching her toes. “Let me start from when we met...”

* * *

“Oh, so NOW you’re starting from the start? Does this story even have Maruki in it?”

“Akechi, I’ll kick your ass. I’ve done it twice already.”

“Play nice.”

The admonition came from Akechi’s mother. Both boys winced while Sumire gave them an unimpressed look. Ren sighed and rolled his eyes

“Yes, Maruki is in this story; now, shut up and listen.” 

“Thank God for that.”

Ren narrowed his eyes. Makoto gave him a stern look and shook her head.

“Ren, are you telling it out of order just to bother Goro?”

Ren looked away, toward the ground. “... Maybe.”

“Oh my God,” Ann groaned with an eyeroll. “Actual five-year-old seventeen-year-old boys...”

Ren snickered, as did Ryuji. Both stopped when the others gave him a withering look.

“Fine, fine. I met the Yoshizawa twins all the way back in April... before it all really, truly started.”


	2. Silent Treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went back and altered the first chapter quite a bit to add the rest of the Thieves here for the purposes of snarky commentary. I’m really struggling with that first chapter, so I may go back and fuss with it more later.
> 
> TW rape mention.

Ren first met Sumire and Kasumi Yoshizawa on the train in April, when he was still new to the city.

He had yet to get used to the cramped trains and labyrinth of subways that made up Tokyo, and was left to clutch his bag and steel his expression. It was a whole new world compared to the countryside; he felt as if he was an alien trying to hide (poorly) among a race from a different planet altogether. He sometimes tried to look around the train to marvel at how everyone was so comfortable with the hustle and bustle and crowding. 

One early April morning as he looked around the train, two identical girls with bright red hair with red ribbons that tied their hair into ponytails caught his eyes as they stood opposite of him. One was in a casual winter outfit and looked quite depressed while the other was cheerful in her Shujin Academy outfit. The one in the casual outfit looked tired as people walked right through her, clueing Ren in as to what she was.

He decided to cease his inspection of the crowd and trained his to the ground, praying the ghost wouldn’t notice as he listened to her living sister stand up and offer a seat to an elderly woman.

“Please, take my seat; my station is coming up.” 

“Are ya sure? Then...”

A small gasp then escaped the teenage girl; as Ren looked up, he saw a man had taken the seat as she looked at him in dismay. “Oh wow, what speed!” the living girl remarked, nonplussed. The elderly woman just stared, bemused, while the ghost twin scowled. The living twin nervously fussed with her hands.

“Excuse me, sir? That seat was intended for her...”

The man glanced up at her and began to snooze. Ren felt a twinge of pity and cleared his throat, drawing their attention.

“Would you like me to say something to him?” he volunteered. The girl smiled and shook her head while her sister gave Ren a look he couldn’t identify.

“It’s okay. I can understand his position as well.“ She turned to give the elderly woman an apologetic look. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be any help.”

“It’s already, dearie. Don’t you worry.” the elderly woman reassured with a tired smile. The living twin nodded at her luggage.

“Please allow me to carry your luggage, at least.”

“Thank you! Ain’t it heavy, though?”

“Not at all! I train plenty.”

_What a nice girl,_ he thought to himself. Hecouldn’t help but glance briefly at her sister, who mercifully didn’t seem to notice, he thought.

Eventually, they reached Shibuya. Ren gave a gasp for breath as he stepped off the platform and into the city outside. He never would have imagined he would be grateful for inhaling city air, but here he was.

_Quite a different place from the countryside_ , _that’s for sure,_ he mused to himself. He began making his way toward his next station when he heard a voice behind him.

“Pardon me!”

He turned to see the living sister approaching. She approached and bowed. “Thank you so much for earlier.”

“Oh.” Ren blinked and fiddled with a lock of hair. “With what? I wasn’t able to do much...”

“I still appreciate the offer. That was kind of you.” She peered at his pin. “You’re a second year at Shujin Academy, correct? I’m a first year there myself. Thanking you slipped my mind on the train, and I didn’t want to be rude to my senpai.”

“That and because you think he’s cute.” the ghost sister demurred dryly.

It took every ounce of willpower for Ren not to react as the girl dismissed herself and hurried off. He kept his eyes on the ground while her sister stopped to examine him.

“Hmm. You don’t hear me, do you?... I swore I saw you steal glances at me...”

He didn’t look up. She leaned in and stared at him suspiciously before she gave up and followed after her sister, to which Ren gave a sigh of relief. He shifted his school bag on his shoulder and hurried on his way. Ren was already imagining the scandalized look on her face she would inevitably get when she realized he was the boy of rumor.

* * *

That moment of realization was something he had hoped he wouldn’t be present for.

Several days later after Suzui’s jump and their preparatory efforts for their first Palace run, Kawakami led him to the guidance office, where he saw Kamoshida exiting with the girl from the train and her unseen sister. 

Ren’s blood burned in his veins whenever he saw Kamoshida. His thoughts turned to red hot, burning _hatred_. Still, he put on his poker face as Kamoshida grinned his typical shit-eating grin. 

“I see you’re already getting on top of the problem I’d mentioned this morning, Ms. Kawakami! I appreciate the support.”

“Thank you again.” the girl said to him. Ren’s muscles tightened as he looked away. 

“Oh, you know this guy, Yoshizawa?”

“Yes, he lent me a helping hand earlier.” She paused. “Are you alright, Senpai? You don’t look too hot...”

“Oh, he’s fine,” Kamoshida huffed, “he just doesn’t wanna see your reaction when I tell you that he was the student I was warning you to avoid. The criminal delinquent. I’d steer clear of him if you have any consideration for your future.”

There was a soft intake of breath from her. Ren kept his gaze on the ground as he heard her sister growl.

“Ugh. He seemed so nice, too. It’s always the quiet ones... he better stay away from my sister.”

Ren couldn’t help but flinch. He heard a startled noise, but he didn’t look up as the living sister quickly excused herself and retreated.

He was halfway into the door when he heard her sister’s voice right next to his ear.

“You hear me... don’t you?” She clicked her tongue. “I saw that flinch... and I swore you were glancing at me on the train the other day, but I wasn’t sure.”

Ren shivered. Her voice felt cold on his ear and the side of his face. He turned his head away further as he quickly headed inside. 

* * *

The incident stung and boiled in his mind all day. He couldn’t get the disgusted voice of the ghost’s voice out of his head. It stewed and made his face stone cold the rest of the day. He barely had the emotional energy to react to anything.

They had made plans to begin their infiltration. Ren was just out of his classroom and headed toward the stairwell when he heard her again. This time, he heard her from behind.

“Hey! You!” she called out. Her voice echoed through the hall but only audible to him. She sounded irate and deadly serious. “I know you can hear me!”

Ren didn’t look back. He just started moving faster.

“HEY!”

The ghost appeared abruptly in front of Ren, who took a step back and clutched his chest. He closed his eyes and walked right through her. The girl gave a frustrated noise and appeared in front of him again as he opened his eyes. She glared at him; he glared right back.

“We can do this all day, you know.” 

“Why do you keep stopping?” Morgana questioned, popping his head out of the bag. Her eyes widened as she took a step back and held a hand to her chest.

“The kitty’s talking?!”

Ren exhaled through his teeth and shook his head.

“Nothing, Morgana. I’m moving.”

He started moving again just in time for her to regain her senses and pop in front of him again. He stopped short and glared at her while Morgana groaned.

“I—I mean it,” she said shakily, “I don’t know who you think you are, ghost-whisperer-slash-cat-whisperer, but I—!”

“Not here.” he whispered, and turned to the stairs. He spied Ryuji by the stairs and passed his bag (and Morgana with it) into his hands. Ryuji accepted the bag, though he gave him a startled and baffled look. Morgana popped out of the bag to glare at him.

“Dude, what—”

“What the hell?!” Morgana yowled. “What’s with you?!”

_“Sorrygottagoberightback!”_ he promised as he headed up the stairs and to the rooftop. When he was sure no one had followed and the door was closed, Ren turned to face Kasumi with a glare. 

“What do you want?” he spat. “Tell me whatever it’ll take for you to go away.”

She growled. “I’m onto you, you know! I know you must be some sort of— _magic man_ with a _magic cat_ —”

Ren couldn’t help the snort that escaped him while the girl scowled even deeper. “I’m serious! I don’t—you’re suspicious! I want you to stay away from my sister! You—”

“Done and done. I’ll stay away from her.“

Kasumi narrowed her eyes. “I mean it.”

“I know you mean it.” he said coldly, giving her an icy glare. “Now, leave me alone.”

The ghost faltered. Her expression softened for a split second before she forcefully glared at him.

“Can you blame me for trying to make things clear?!” she snapped, her fists clenched. Ren nodded.

“Yes. Yes, I can.”

She gasped and glared even harder. “You have a criminal record! It’s shameful that someone with—whatever power you have like yours to see the dead and talk to cats—acts _so irresponsibly_ —”

“Do you even _know_ what the record is for?”

His bitter tone bit even deeper. The girl stopped for a second before shaking her head.

“I know enough!” she snapped. “That you assaulted someone! And that you—”

“Kamoshida is a liar.” he snarled as he turned away. “A rapist, an abuser, and the real monster. Your sister’s in a lot more danger with him than me.” 

Kasumi frozen. Her face would whiten if it could. “Wait. Kamoshida—?”

“But you wouldn’t know that.” Ren snapped coldly. “You’re just like everyone else.”

The girl scowled and and shook her head. “What’s THAT supposed to mean?! I’m just looking out for her!” She paused and cocked her head to the side. “What’s the record for, then?”

Ren scoffed and turned away. “It doesn’t matter, does it?” He didn’t look back as he continued. “... I won’t speak to either of you. You have my word.”

“Wait,” she protested, “how do you know that Kamoshida—”

“I don’t talk to ghosts. Not anymore.”

Ren ignored her after that and exited the rooftop, the door closing behind him with a loud, drawn out creaking and a thud. She must have given up for the time being, he reasoned, because he was not interrupted again when he headed back down the stairs and to a still-bewildered Ryuji and an angry Morgana. Both looked up at his approach and frowned.

“There you are! What the hell was that about?!” the cat cried. Both fixed Ren with a funny look as he sheepishly shrugged and looked away. He tucked his hands in his pockets.

“... Bathroom.” he muttered awkwardly. Ryuji’s eyes widened and he cringed.

“Ooh, I get you.” He gave a sympathetic nod. “When you really gotta go, you really gotta _go_ , huh?” 

Morgana faltered, sighed, and sunk back into the bag. His face was scrunched up in disgust. “Well, then... thanks for sparing me the fate of having to be there. But why didn’t you just use the bathroom on this floor?”

Ren shrugged. “I prefer the one upstairs. It’s... cleaner.”

“Are you insane?!” Ryuji exclaimed loudly as Ren and Morgana winced. The boy shook his head. “When you’re about to drop a—”

“It’s over, Ryuji. I’m done talking about it.”

Ryuji huffed and handed the bag back to him with a roll of the eyes. “Fiiine.” He paused and frowned anxiously as he crossed his arms. “You... sure you’re gonna be up for infiltratin’ today? There’s not exactly any place in th’ Palace if you—”

“I’m good. Let me text Ann to let her to head up the stairs.”

Ren pulled out his phone and began to tap while Ryuji and Morgana gave him disturbed looks. Ryuji shook his head. “Don’t come cryin’ to me when that goes south again, man...”

From the opposite end of the hall, Kasumi watched the boys wait around for a blonde girl. They headed up the stairs, and finally, the girl huffed and shook her head.

“Who _are_ you, Ren Amamiya...?”

* * *

“Wow. Your sister was a bitch to him, Sumire.”

_ “Goro!”  _

The admonition came from both Ren and Ayumu. The boy in question scoffed and crossed his arms while Sumire stood there and covered her mouth with a hand. Her eyes were thoroughly scandalized. Kasumi just looked down with intense guilt and regret in her eyes.

“No, he’s right. I deserve that. I was completely in the wrong, not Ren.”

“Senpai, you never told me she acted like that!” She reddened as she lowered her hand. “How _could you_ , Kasumi?!”

Kasumi grimaced guiltily and looked away. “I’m sorry... I was way, _way_ too hard on him, and far too judgmental. He was right. I was just like everyone else, and I still regret it.”

“It’s all in the past,” Ren dismissed with a wave of the hand, “you apologized later and I forgave you. That’s that.”

“But still—!” Sumire gave an exasperated huff through her teeth. “Kasumi...!”

He shrugged again and steepled his fingers as he leaned forward. “As I said, it’s in the past. Let’s continue.”

The girl gave an exasperated sigh and shook her head. Morgana poked out of the bag and gave Ren a curious look.

“So that’s why you kept stopping...” He sighed. “If only we had known at the time...”

Ren snorted “There is _zero_ chance I would have told anyone at that point in time.”

“I know that, I just...” The cat shook his head. “... Never mind. Continue.”

* * *

Ren would have been lying if he said that, in spite of the anxiety over their first mission, it didn’t make him smile, just a little, to see Kamoshida get mad at the calling card. 

He kept mentally reviewing the infiltration route all day and when he had the chance, checked their supplies again and again.

“At least you’re taking this seriously...” Morgana had huffed at lunchtime when he fussed with their supplies again. Ren grunted.

“We have one shot at this. I’d rather be over than underprepared.” He looked at the cat in his desk. “Hang out here. I’m gonna go see if I can nab anything from the student store.”

“Don’t be too long.” Morgana bid as Ren stood up and headed out of the classroom. People cleared the way for him—it stung, but it at least made his job easier. 

He managed to snag a yakisoba pan by some strange twist of luck he wasn’t going to complain about. Ren tucked it in his bag and began making his way back to the classroom. Halfway down the hall, he heard her voice again.

“I know you and your friends are behind that calling card.”

Ren flinched and looked over his shoulder to see the ghost Yoshizawa with her arms crossed and her eyes accusatory. His shoulders relaxed, and he turned around to resume his path back to the classroom.

She appeared in front of him several times, but without a single word, he just walked right through her (and shivered at the sensation). 

“What’s with you?” she demanded. “What are you planning to do to Mr. Kamoshida?”

He didn’t respond as he started making his way up the stairs. 

“If you don’t stop, I’ll tell...” The girl stopped behind him and stared after him as he kept on his way. She stood there and shook as he didn’t give so much as a backwards glance. After a moment, she gave a frustrated growl. “... You win this round, Ren Amamiya... but I’m onto you.”

Ren couldn’t help but smirk as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

Kamoshida confessed, on his knees, in front of the entire school.

Ann and Ryuji had some misgivings, but Ren was convinced it was well worth it. 

“Sometimes people can’t or won’t change,” he reassured firmly, “and if they’re in a position of power... then what we did was worth it.” 

The others shakily nodded while Morgana poked out of the bag and nodded.

“He’s right. Kamoshida was a scum that was going to keep hurting people. He brought this on himself.” he agreed.

Ren had been half-expecting the ghost Yoshizawa to try to harass him, but she was silent. He didn’t see hide nor hair of her or her sister, and was grateful for it. On the other hand, he swore he was being watched. Time and again, he felt like eyes were on him that wasn’t the wary student body, and it made him uncomfortable.

It carried on for weeks, but Ren didn’t complain. _Who_ would he complain to? Not his friends, not the twins, and not even the school mental health counselor that was introduced around mid-May. 

Dr. Takuto Maruki. He seemed okay, Ren supposed, but he doubted any good would come from talking to him, and he scoffed at the principal during the introductory assembly. 

“Just trying to cover his ass legally...” he mused to himself as he left with Ann into the courtyard. The air was warmer than April, but a breeze was a small mercy as it carried through the corridor, making their hair sway. Ann scoffed.

“I know, right? He doesn’t actually care, he just wants to look like he does so he doesn’t get in trouble...”

“Yo.” Both turned to see Ryuji catch up with them. The blond had an unimpressed look on his face. “You ever expect this place to actually give a shit about our mental health?”

“Well, our school’s made national news,” Ann remarked, holding a hand up as she shrugged, “maybe they figured they’d look even worse if they didn’t do anything for us.”

Ryuji frowned and wiped at his nose. “And Doctor, ah... Whatshisname.”

“Maruki.” Ren and Ann replied in unison. Ryuji kicked the ground and huffed.

“Wasn’t that guy just basically clownin’ it up onstage?” He scoffed. “You really think he’ll do us any good?”

Ren stiffened and Ann scowled and hissed Ryuji’s name as they saw Maruki approaching Ryuji from behind, no doubt having heard him talk loudly as he always did. Still, the man had a calm, even slightly amused smile on his face, his hands in his white lab coat that swayed in the breeze.

“Hey there.” he greeted. He looked over the group as they stared at him. “Sakamoto-kun and Takamaki-san, right? And... that makes you Amamiya-kun.”

All of their eyes widened, and Ren stiffened. 

“How d’you know our names?!” Ryuji demanded. Maruki cleared his throat and fiddled with his forelock.

“Well, I, uh... was informed of certain students before beginning my tenure here. Those that had, ah... previous interactions with Mr. Kamoshida.” 

He turned to Ren, who firmly put on a poker face. “Amamiya-kun. It must have been especially tough for you, having just transferred here.”

Ren shrugged, his hands still in his pockets. “Not really.” he dismissed coolly with a shake of the head. Maruki smiled.

“You’re quite the tough youngster—just don’t overdo it, okay?”

“So...” Ryuji huffed. “What do you want with us?”

“Ah, yes! I’d forgotten... I know I already offered my services to the student body, but would you three be interested in counseling?”

Ren didn’t have to try to politely decline when Ryuji did it for him, albeit rudely. 

“Nope. Not at all.”

Maruki recoiled as if someone had swatted with him. “Huh?!”

“How’s that surprising?” Ryuji questioned incredulously. Maruki recovered and chuckled.

“You were just a touch more blunt about it than I’d expected. Ah! But if you come to my office, there’ll be free snacks!” He nodded. “All you can eat... would be nice, but there’s still plenty to be had. So, how about it?”

Ren sighed. “Really, Dr. Maruki, we appreciate the gesture, but I’m going to have to respectfully decline for the time being.”

Maruki’s face fell, and he scratched the back of his neck. “... To be frank, I’ve been explicitly ordered to provide counseling to students directly involved with Mr. Kamoshida. It’s... in the school’s interests for its students.”

Ryuji crossed his arms. “Ah, the school’s interests, huh?” 

“Basically, the school doesn’t wanna get sued.” Ren deadpanned. Maruki chuckled.

“... Yeah, pretty much. But! I also feel like it could be more beneficial than you realize. I know asking you to be open with a complete stranger is a lot.” 

“Well, I appreciate the honesty.” Ren sighed. “And yes, it is, but I don’t fault you. You were just hired to do a job.”

Maruki frowned. “Hm. Making this mandatory wouldn’t do you any good, either. Might as well turn it into a worthwhile experience...” He perked up. “Ooh, I know! If you attend my counseling, I’ll teach you different ways to improve your mental acuity. Like... ways to concentrate before exams, or not getting nervous on dates! How’s that sound?”

“Uh...” Ann crossed her arms. Ren looked down for a second in thought. 

_ Mental training... it may come in use for our Phantom Thieves activities if I make good use of it... _

“There’s also snacks...” Maruki reminded him playfully. Ryuji scowled and uncrossed his arms.

“Alright, alright, enough with the snacks!” He frowned at Ren. “... So, which way you leaning?”

Ren shrugged. “Well, he has a job he’s been hired to do. I’ll do it and make the best out of it I can.”

Ryuji sighed heavily and scratched the side of his head. “I guess it’d just be more trouble for us if we didn’t go...”

“Hmm, yeah.” Ann reluctantly agreed. Maruki beamed.

“Really? Then I guess it’s a deal! I’ll be in the nurse’s office—feel free to come by whenever it’s convenient for you.”

Ryuji turned away from him and focused on Ren. “Welp, we should get goin’.”

“Okay. I’ll see you later.” 

Ren watched as Ann and Ryuji walked by. Maruki smiled at him.

“Thank you for taking my counseling into consideration. Now that we have a deal, I promise I’ll do my best to help you.”

Unforeseen from the sidelines along the side of the building so as to not catch the eye of Ren, Kasumi Yoshizawa watched them part ways with a look of pure consternation.

“Dr. Maruki... what are you going to do to him...?”


	3. Making Deals

Ren would have been lying if he said he didn’t feel an urge to run the other way and not go to counseling, but in the end, he didn’t want to make the man’s job more difficult than it already was. It wasn’t like it was his fault—just hired to do a job, and Ren knew it wouldn’t have been fair to him to ditch when he had been ordered to speak with him. Still, he chose to mentally curse Kobayakawa as he left Morgana to take a nap on the rooftop and headed reluctantly to the nurse’s office.

He spied Maruki chatting with the living Yoshizawa outside the nurse’s office. Her sister was standing off to the side, her arms crossed as she scowled bitterly at Maruki. She caught his gaze and turned the scowl on him; Ren silently turned away and was about to make his escape.

“Ah, Amamiya-kun! Thank you for coming. Please, come here; I’m just wrapping up with Yoshizawa-san.”

Ren reluctantly turned around, his eyes trained on the ground as he approached them. He heard Maruki chuckle.

“No need to be shy, Amamiya-kun, you’re not in any trouble.”

“Hello.” the living Yoshizawa greeted warmly. He looked up, surprised as she smiled at him. “Are you here for a session as well?”

Ren’s eyes kept flitting behind her to her sister, who just glared at him. Ren cleared his throat and nodded. “Ah, yes. I am.”

Yoshizawa frowned. “Is something wrong? You seem... tense.”

“Oh, no,” he quickly dismissed, “I just saw a spider back there on the floor. I—”

The girl paled, yelped, and spun around. “Eek! Where is it?!”

“It’s fine, I think it ran under some lockers.”

The girl clutched her chest and turned around. “I understand _exactly_ how you feel. I hate spiders, too.”

Ren chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah. They make me freeze up; sorry for acting weird.”

“No, I can totally relate.” She turned to a mildly amused Maruki. “Why are so many people afraid of spiders?”

“Ah,” Maruki smiled, “some fears may actually be somewhat hardwired into us, as ‘prepared’ phobias. It’s hypothesized that it’s a beneficial adaptation to be afraid of potentially dangerous things—like enclosed spaces, snakes, and, of course, spiders.” He chuckled. “The more you know! The human mind is capable of far more than we realize.”

The girl nodded. “That’s interesting. Learn something new every day...” She turned back to Ren. “Don’t worry; you’re in good hands. Dr. Maruki is a wonderful counselor. I’ve been seeing him for awhile, before he came to Shujin.”

The ghost was seething. Her sister frowned and rubbed her arms. “It’s the weirdest thing! I always feel cold whenever I see Dr. Maruki. There it is again.”

“You too?” Ren said dryly. The girl blinked and gave him a wide-eyed look.

“Oh, you notice it?”

He nodded. Maruki chuckled and pushed his glasses up. “I guess you could say... I’m just that cool.” They groaned, and he laughed and quirked an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you two were acquainted.” He scratched the back of his neck. “Don’t go overselling me, though, Yoshizawa-san. I’m really nothing special.”

The girl shrugged. “Well, I need to get going. Please excuse me.”

To Ren’s surprise, she still graced him with a polite bow before leaving. Kasumi muttered an “I’m watching you” before hurrying off. Maruki cleared his throat. 

“How about we get started?”

His tone was warm and welcoming. Ren blinked and headed in, and Maruki turned to smile at him. 

“Thanks for coming.”

Ren shrugged shyly. “We had a deal.”

He chuckled and nodded. “I’ll try my best to make it worth the trouble.”

Ren glanced at the table and comfortable-looking leather chairs Maruki gestured to. He moved to take a seat around the small table while Maruki returned to his seat. “Can I get you anything? Tea, a snack?”

Ren shook his head. “No, thank you.” He hesitated and looked around the room. It was, aside from Maruki’s little corner, a typical nurse’s office that was strangely empty of both nurse and students alike. Maruki’s corner was decorated with. 

After an awkward moment, the boy cleared his throat. “So, um... I’m sorry, I’m not quite sure what to say.”

“Anything you like. We’re just getting to know each other.” Maruki hunched forward a bit. “Why don’t you tell me a little about yourself? I understand you’re a transfer student.”

Ren hesitated. He shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. “... Alright.”

He told his story in blunt detail, but wasn’t melodramatic. His arrest, transfer, and Kamoshida’s leakage of his record. Ren thought to himself how much it used to hurt, how much it used to make him want to cry when he recalled the story, but now... now, there was just bone-deep exhaustion.

Maruki gave him a sympathetic nod as he finished. “I see... thank you. I think I’ve gotten a good grasp of the situation you’re in. Well, full disclosure... the school gave me a brief rundown surrounding the circumstances surrounding your transfer here.”

The boy stiffened and shrugged. He averted his gaze. “... I’m okay, now.” 

It was a lie, and he knew it. Maruki’s calm, sympathetic expression was unchanging. “But you weren’t before, I take it...? Hmm. Try not to push yourself too hard, okay?”

Ren sighed and scratched the back of his head. “It is what it is. Either I can live in despair or try to live with what I have. The bright side is that it’s at least revealed who is willing to give me a chance—better to have it out in the open before I make friends that ditch later.”

Maruki nodded again. “That’s an excellent way to look at it. You’re a very strong young man, Ren. I appreciate you opening up to me.” He smiled reassuringly. “Just know my door is always open, okay? You’re safe in here and always free from judgment.”

Ren paused for a moment before nodding shyly. “I dunno. Feels like I’m judged no matter where I go.”

“That’s an understandable feeling, given everything that’s happened to you.” Maruki eye’s softened. “Is... there anyone in particular you feel is bothering you? You don’t have to give me specifics if you’re not comfortable, but if it would make you feel better to talk about it...”

Ren hesitated and finally shrugged. “There’s... a girl. Doesn’t go to Shujin Academy. Her sister does, though. Soon as she heard about me, she pulled me aside to give me a warning to stay away from her sister.” He sighed and leaned his head into a hand he had propped up on the arm of the chair. “She hasn’t bothered me in awhile, but sometimes I get this feeling that she’s still creeping on me.”

“It’s tiring feeling judged.” Maruki summarized. The boy nodded.

“Basically.”

“I see.” He leaned back. “Well, remember this, Amamiya-kun: they don’t know you. You know you, and the people who were willing to give you a chance know you. It’s on them, not you.”

Ren sighed and smiled slightly. “Thanks, Doc. You’re not bad at this.”

Maruki laughed and smiled. “That’s what I’m striving for! Anyways, there was something I was hoping to bring up with you. Now that you’ve told me about yourself, I think I’ve realized something. It seems like you’ve largely been able to reconcile your internal world with your external world.”

Ren’s nose wrinkled. “I dunno about that for everything, but I do my best.”

“Really? You seem very well adjusted to me.”

Ren hesitated and scratched the back of his neck. “It’s... complicated, and there are... parts of myself that are difficult to accept. I’m... _different_.”

The counselor gave him a curious look. “How so?”

The boy stiffened and quickly shook his head with wide eyes. “Sorry, I don’t know where that came from. Let’s leave it at that.”

Maruki nodded sympathetically. “Okay, but remember I’m here to listen. Anyways... just being able to admit that struggle says a lot more than you think. It’s really, really impressive—even most adults can’t manage that, much less what you have been able to readily reconcile.”

Ren quirked an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Maruki nodded and put a hand on his chin as he regarded Ren thoughtfully. “How to put it—you know how everyone has an internal reality? Some conception of themselves they’re striving for? Like... wanting to be a model student, or wanting to be loved and relied on... that sort of thing.” He lowered his hand. “But the idealized world and the one in actuality are often far apart. That gap is responsible for a lot of people’s pain. Not everyone can ace their exams. And not everyone can be the heroes they want to be.”

He pushed his glasses up. “You’ve already been through so much. That kind of suffering is usually enough to twist people into dark places. But you—you’re standing up to it, and confronting a tough, painful reality. You also acknowledge the parts of yourself you doubt and do not like. To me, that’s incredibly admirable. Then again, maybe that’s weird to hear that from a guy you just met.”

Ren shrugged and scratched the back of his neck. “I mean... a little, but I understand this is your job.”

“Still... you’re allowed to feel uncomfortable.” Maruki looked up at the clock and back to Ren. “Sorry, this went on longer than I expected. Somehow, the conversation just took a life of its own.”

He leaned forward. There was a pause as he looked as though he wanted to say something. Finally, he spoke. “... I’ve actually got one last request. Do you mind?”

Ren quietly nodded at him. He nodded back. “Thanks. I’m actually doing certain research along with my duties as a counselor. It’s not really counseling—more like a psychological treatment. Basically, it’s a project to learn more about people’s metaphorical hearts. What they think, how they feel.” 

A serious, determined look came as he narrowed his eyes. “If I get far enough with it, I think I’d be able to help a lot of people! So...?”

Ren blinked. “Er... can I have more details, please?”

The man’s face fell. He cringed and sat back. “Oh, sorry! Uh, I guess my point is... I’d like to ask you to help with my research! All you’d have to do is listen to my theories, and tell me if they spark any ideas or recollections on your part. Please! Any time is good for me—I can work around your schedule. And, uh... I’ve got a lot of snacks, too!”

Ren hesitated for a moment before he shrugged and nodded. “... Sure, why not?” 

Maruki beamed. “Really?! YES! You’re a lifesaver! Let’s see... I know! Maybe I could teach you some tips for mental training? I know a lot on the subject. I’m sure I can cook up a special regimen for you. If you’re dedicated enough, I’m sure you could reach your full potential!” Ren nodded. “Okay! I guess that’s our second deal!”

The two traded contact information. For the next half hour, Maruki trained Ren in mindfulness techniques, and finally, it was time to part ways. When they stood up, a strange look came on Maruki’s face. 

“Sorry, one last thing. Nothing important.” He frowned and scratched the back of his neck. “Because you seemed to notice it... did it feel cold to you for a moment there when I was talking to Yoshizawa-san?” Ren nodded. Maruki huffed and scratched the back of his neck. “I knew it... that happens all the time, with her specifically, but... I’m at a bit of a loss as to how to describe it. It feels like it’s something else... and it baffles me.”

Ren hesitated. “Why do you ask me?” he questioned anxiously. Maruki shrugged.

“Well, for one, to make sure it’s not just Yoshizawa and I... and secondly, because I saw you keep glancing at something behind her.” Ren stiffened, and Maruki held his hands up with a reassuring smile. “Hold on, I’m not accusing you of anything. I was just wondering... if you saw something maybe we didn’t. It’s just happened so often that I’m stumped...”

Ren quickly shook his head. He could feel his heart racing just from the question. “A—A spider. That’s all.”

Maruki sighed and looked mildly disappointed as he tucked his hands in his pockets. “A spider, huh...? I guess that makes sense... arachnophobia is common, after all.” He smiled softly. “Spiders are more scared of you than you are of them, you know.”

“I wish that was the truth.” Ren muttered under his breath. Maruki blinked.

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Nothing.” 

Maruki hesitated for a moment before he shrugged. “Well... alright then. Get home safe, Amamiya-kun. See you later.”

Ren nodded and couldn’t hurry out of the room fast enough, which he hoped Maruki didn’t notice. He didn’t notice the second-year pin on his jacket pop off in his haste; it clinked against the floor of the nurse’s office. The halls were mercifully empty at that point, so Ren quickly hurried to round the corner to the courtyard.

He almost screamed (and instead gasped sharply, clutched his chest, and wheezed) as he stopped when he came face-to-face with Kasumi Yoshizawa. This time, she didn’t look mad. Her eyes were guilty, and she was frowning as she took him in. Her hands were held together much as a ghost could.

“Amamiya-kun... I’m so sorry.” She bowed deeply. “I—I was spying on you, and I’m sorry for that, but—I just—and I just—I had no idea that—!”

“Shh!” Ren looked over his shoulder anxiously and held his hands up. Kasumi scoffed as she stood up.

“You’re the only one who can hear me, you know... and it’s not like anyone is around to hear us...”

Ren sighed sharply and lowered his hands with a withering look. “All is forgiven, but don’t spy on me again. Just leave me be.”

“But I need to talk to you about Dr. Maruki!” She scowled. “I know I horribly misjudged you, and I have no right to ask this of you, but you’re the only person who can help me! He’s a very bad man! I need you to keep working with him and eventually enact a change of heart on him!”

“Hold your horses!” Ren scowled. “Why in the hell would I change his heart? He doesn’t seem like a bad guy.”

Kasumi growled. “He—he messed with my sister somehow! He’s dangerous, and...” She slowed down and sighed. “... I’m overwhelming you, aren’t I?”

“Yes.” 

“Knew it.” Kasumi looked down, and finally back up at him. “Right. One thing at a time. I am very sorry for judging you without knowing your story, and for being mean to you for no good reason. Can we start over?”

Ren looked at her hesitantly. He looked around himself and away. “I—I forgive you, but... I don’t—”

“It’ll be okay!” She smiled at him reassuringly. “I’ll help you! A phantom thief could probably use a pair of unseen eyes and ears, right? Agree to help me, and I’ll help you.” 

Ren hesitated. 

_ True... a ghost spy could be useful... _

Finally, he closed his eyes, exhaled, and nodded. “... Okay.” he very reluctantly agreed. He opened his eyes. “Just... be careful when you approach me, okay? If I’m around anyone else, I can’t respond to you. No one knows I can speak to ghosts, and I’m not keen on telling ANYONE, not even my friends. I’ll look crazy, so...”

Kasumi sighed and nodded. “Right. I guess I can understand that. I’d be afraid to be seen talking to someone who no one else can see or hear, too... I’ll be careful.” She sighed. “Just be careful what you say to Maruki. Do _not_ trust him. He did something to my sister...”

“Like what?”

The girl sighed and shook her head. “... She thinks she’s me—I’m Kasumi Yoshizawa, not her. She’s really my little sister, Sumire.”

Ren blinked at her response. “He... I’m sorry, backtracking, what the hell... Um... he made Kasumi... Sumire... think she’s _you?”_

She nodded and sighed. “After I died in an accident, Sumire was devastated. Our parents sent her to Maruki, where during the first session, she started to believe she was me! And _he_ did it!” 

“How would he manage that? I doubt he has access to the Metaverse.”

“I don’t know, and he didn’t go into that other world to do it! I barely understand anything supernatural going on, but I KNOW it was somehow him! At the very least, he encourages it!” Her eyes narrowed, and she clenched her fists. “She didn’t act like this until she started talking to him! I need you to keep talking to him and learn what you can so we can fix this. So she’ll go back to being Sumire.” Her eyes were desperate. “Please, Senpai... you’re my only hope!”

Ren grimaced and hesitantly nodded. “... Okay. Okay! I’ll see what I can find out.”

The ghost beamed. “Really?! You’ll help me! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!” 

She tried to throw her arms around him but fell right through him. He shivered as she pulled back and frowned sheepishly. “Sorry. Still getting used to this... state of being.”

“... It’s fine.” Ren cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. “Just remember to be careful when you approach me. As I said, if anyone, and I mean anyone, is around, I won’t be able to respond to you. I can’t tell anyone about this.”

She frowned. “Does no one know?”

He shook his head. “Nope. Not a soul. And I intend to keep it that way.” He pushed his glasses up. “I promised myself when I came here that I would never speak to ghosts again because that was what got me in trouble. And secondly, I made up my mind to tell _no one._ Ever.” His eyes were hidden behind the light caught in his glasses. “And I can’t lose what I just gained...”

* * *

“So much for that, huh?” Ryuji snickered. His expression softened. “Still, though... it hurts to know how scared you were of us leavin’ you at the start...”

Ren sighed and leaned his face into a hand.

“You know, I was so sure when I got here that no one would find out that it felt surreal for, like, a month after any of you found out to have you all be so chill about it. It felt like I was in some sort of dream.”

“And now look at you.” Morgana remarked, his tail swishing from inside the bag. “Leader to a bunch of people who not only know, but can see them, too. What a change!...” He winced and looked up apologetically as Sumire sighed longingly. “Sorry, Sumire...”

The girl sighed again and looked down glumly. “I _really_ regret letting you talk me out of helping you with that mission on Christmas Eve.”

“You would have almost died like the rest of us.” Ren deadpanned. She pouted.

“It would have been worth it to see Kasumi for myself! After the few seconds I _did_ get to see her, all I got to do was watch her disappear while bawling my eyes out in a hellscape!”

Kasumi sighed and shook her head. “... It was not a fun evening.”

”We’re getting off-topic.” Goro interrupted. “Continue.”

* * *

Kasumi had grimaced at Ren’s dismay. “That’s terrible... I’m sorry to hear that. I’ll... be careful. But... why are you talking to me, then?”

Ren shrugged shyly. “I don’t know... I can’t just... ignore you. Wouldn’t be right, I guess?”

The ghost smiled. “Well... thanks for making an exception for me, even after I was terrible to you.” She sighed and looked away. “You’re right. I was just like everyone else judging you, and I feel awful for it.” 

“Let it go. You’re not the first person who’s judged me, but so far, you’re the first to apologize. So that counts for something.”

Kasumi sighed and nodded. “... Thanks. I... I wish we could talk more, but... I understand.” The frown she gave him made him feel a bit guilty for some reason. “Goodbye, Amamiya-senpai. I’ll be in touch.”

She bowed briefly and with that, she disappeared. Ren gave a breath of relief, looked around himself, and hurried on his way with no further delay.

He didn’t see the silent, white-faced Maruki peeking around the corner and staring after him with wide, stunned eyes and an ajar mouth. The second year pin he had intended to return to him was loose in his hand.


	4. Cleanup

Ren was halfway to class the next morning when he saw Maruki waiting by the stairway with the same calm smile he always had. His eyes widened a bit as he took his research assistant in.

“Ah, there you are! I was hoping to run into you, Amamiya-kun.”

Ren stopped and gave him a curious look. The man smiled, but he looked exhausted. There were dark lines under his eyes, and he was twitchy; his eyes were still owlishly wide, though, as Ren tucked his hands in his pockets. “Oh? What can I help you with, Dr. Maruki?”

The man held his hand out. His second year pin and its clasp was in his palm. Ren’s eyes flew down to his own coat and back to the pin with wide eyes. “Oh, I didn’t even notice. Did I drop that yesterday in your office?”

He nodded. “I wanted to give it back to you yesterday, but by the time I discovered it, you were long gone. Here.”

Ren took it and pinned it back where it belonged. He smiled at Maruki. “Thank you for returning it.”

“No problem, Amamiya-kun.” He cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up. He hesitated and looked down as though he wanted to say something. Ren raised an eyebrow.

“Is something wrong?”

Maruki’s eyes widened as he picked his head up. “No! Er... no. Not at all. Sorry, I didn’t get much sleep last night.” He yawned, almost for effect, and waved a hand in front of his mouth. “Busy with... research stuff. You head along to class.”

Ren looked concerned, but nodded all the same and cleared his throat. “... Alright, then. See you later.”

The boy hurried off to class. Maruki watched him head up the stairs. As he went, the man closed his eyes and let out a tired breath.

“What a world we live in...” he muttered to himself as he headed toward his office.

* * *

The next weeks had Ren facing another ghost in the form of Yusuke’s mother. Kasumi was good on her word as a spy. Per his request, she scoped out Madarame’s atelier and confirmed the presence of a forgery operation.

“A huge one,” she had elaborated with a scowl, “what a monster that Madarame is! Don’t feel bad about having to change his heart; it will be for the best for Kitagawa-kun.” She sighed. “On the other hand, it’s difficult for me to get anything on Maruki. He doesn’t talk much between therapy sessions, and he hasn’t actually done any mindwashing that I’ve observed...” She scowled. “Yet.”

The next time Ren saw Maruki was May 23rd. In contrast to the last time they spoke, Maruki seemed less jittery, but Ren couldn’t help but feel a bit as though he was under intensely curious eyes as they entered his office. Still, as was seated and looked at Maruki, the man seemed calm as ever.

Kasumi clearly wasn’t, though. He could feel her irritated presence behind him, but he chose not to let it show as he and Maruki chatted for awhile.

He didn’t seem like a bad guy, Ren thought. No bad vibes; he was a bit eccentric, but that was about it. He silently wondered if something else had been the cause of Sumire’s delusion as they talked about his life in a cafe and eventually segued into Maruki’s job.

“I’ve been getting a lot of students coming in since I arrived here. To be honest, it’s been kind of a relief.”

Ren quirked a brow. “How so?”

Maruki shrugged. "That whole mess with Kamoshida was the reason I was called here, after all. They warned me a lot of students had been impacted. I knew there would be a lot of free-floating anxiety.” His brows lifted as he sat back and put a hand on his chin. “When I actually got to talk to everyone, I was pleasantly surprised. Most of the things on people’s minds were things like college entrance exams or relationship problems. In other words, typical worries for high school students.”

Ren felt a pang of envy for some reason, but didn’t let it show.

“Some did open up about deeper issues, but not the majority.”

He swore there was a strange look in Maruki’s eyes for a split second, but he blinked, and it was gone.

“Some students were still struggling with scars from the incident, but at the very least, they’re taking steps towards recovery.”

Ren nodded. “Thanks to you, I’m sure.”

Maruki chuckled. “Well, I can only hope so! I don’t think I’ve done much, but if I can help even one person, that makes it all worth it.” He smiled brightly. “I know I’m not the most reliable guy, but always remember you can talk to me if something is bothering you. I am the counselor here, you know. If nothing else, I’m good at listening.”

“Don’t say anything!” Kasumi hissed. Ren smiled shyly.

“I appreciate that, Doc.”

He nodded. “That being said... I feel a little awkward asking you for help.” He leaned forward. “You remember how I asked you to help with my research?”

“I do.”

“Good. It’s nothing difficult or intensive, but I’d appreciate you hearing me out.” He leaned back and put his hands in his lap. “What I’m studying is pain felt in the mind. Or perhaps more fancifully, in the heart.”

“Emotional pain, you mean?” Ren questioned. Maruki nodded.

“Exactly. The sort of thing you feel when someone insults you or you experience trauma. Really, physical pain is thought of as something necessary—to compel someone to get help or to tell them there’s a problem.”

Ren cleared his throat and clasped his hands together in his lap. “Emotional pain serves a similar purpose, doesn’t it? To tell someone they need help.” He grimaced and looked down. “It just so happens that people try to ignore it a lot more than physical pain. The students hurt by Kamoshida were in both types of pain... yet they didn’t say anything...” He stopped and frowned. “Crap. Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s okay. This is interesting—and accurate—to hear.” He put a hand on his chin. “The problem is that, unlike physical pain, emotional pain isn’t something that can be as easily remedied as, say, taking an aspirin, or using an antibiotic to clear an infection.” He frowned. “Right now, time, therapy, and sometimes antidepressants are our only treatment options. It’s one thing to seek antidepressant treatment for clinical depression, for example, or reassurance and therapy when someone hurts you with words or actions... that’s all pain I wish didn’t exist. And what about maladaptive pain like when you mourn following death, for example? When you are deprived of your desires? You know... the sort of thing that keeps people from... _moving on.”_

Ren twitched a bit, but his mask didn’t crack. If Maruki noticed the twitch, he didn’t comment as he continued and moved his hand away from his chin. “I want to learn more about this psychological pain.” He clasped his hands together and gave him an intensely curious look. “So... this is my question to you. When do you feel this pain, Amamiya-kun?”

Ren hesitated. He could feel Maruki’s stare and hear Kasumi hissing at him to be careful.

“... It’s complicated.” Ren finally chose to say hesitantly after a prolonged pause. He scratched the back of his neck. “I suppose... being misunderstood? Or...” He shrugged casually. “... Betrayal! That’s a good one.”

Maruki snorted out a laugh. “That’s an excellent example, yes. Not a good thing, but a good example in this situation. And I can understand being misunderstood...” He pushed his fingertips together. “... and the fear of being misunderstood. Of being labeled by misconceptions. Am I right?”

Ren looked away. “... Mhm.”

Maruki gave him a sympathetic look. “It can be rough, huh?” He leaned his face into a hand. “With that in mind, how about the pain of a broken heart? You believe it’s necessary to seek help and heal, correct?”

“Right.” Ren shrugged. “Sometimes... pain is good for you. It helps you heal, become stronger...” He looked away. “... and helps you not get hurt again.”

“So it’s a healing as well as a learning experience.” Maruki nodded to himself. “That’s a fair assessment, though personally speaking, I’d prefer if such pain didn’t exist at all. I’m getting the sense that the sort of pain you’re in isn’t something that will abate easily, if ever... it’s the sort of pain that comes with who and what you are.”

“Suspicious.” Kasumi snapped. Ren glanced at him anxiously.

“Is that what your research is about?”

“Mostly.” Maruki shook his head and frowned. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mean anything reprehensible like conversion therapy. What I mean is... not having to feel that pain that comes with struggle, I suppose. Or no struggle at all... no, that’s not the best way to put it. Just the right amount of struggle to grow and be happy without feeling beaten down.”

Ren cocked his head to the side for a moment before he cleared his throat. “I’m not sure I get it, but I’ll try to help you. Best of luck. Just, ah... bear in mind that... never mind. I’m not sure how to phrase it.”

Maruki beamed and chuckled. “I think you’ll understand it more as we work together. Thank you for making the time to chat today; I look forward to working with you more. Now, about those mindfulness lessons...”

* * *

“He’s up to something evil.”

Ren sighed and stopped around an empty corner to face an angry Kasumi, whose arms were crossed. He shook his head.

“Listen, I think he’s a bit... overoptimistic about his goals, but I think he would have stripped me of my power to see you already if he was that bad. I don't get the feeling he has malicious intent--"

“First of all, he doesn’t even know about your whole ‘I-see-dead-people’ thing, and secondly, don’t make excuses for him!” Kasumi snapped. “I’m telling you, he’s done something to my sister! And he’s going to do it again, to someone else! To you, if he finds out! For all we know, he tried on you and met resistance because you’re a Persona user!”

Ren held his hands up. “Okay, okay! Listen, I’ll keep working with him. If anything nefarious is going on, I’ll figure it out. If he’s truly responsible for what you’re accusing him of, I don’t think it was out of malice; he probably thinks he’s helping by eliminating pain—"

_“HE’S NOT!”_

Ren winced visibly and grimaced as the girl huffed. “I don’t care what his motive is! I want my sister back...” She broke into tears and sobbed as she hung her head. Her fists were still clenched. “... but I can’t, can I? I’m dead... I'm _alone_... this isn’t _FAIR!”_

Ren didn't know how to respond for a moment. Finally, he hesitantly drew near her until he was up against her in the closest thing to a reassuring hug he could manage was in action. Kasumi allowed it and leaned into him; he shivered at the cold sensation but didn’t complain.

“I’m sorry, Kasumi. I know it’s not fair. You don’t deserve any of this.” He sighed and looked down. “I know I’m not the same thing, not even close, but... you have me as a friend, if you want. I’ll... figure out times for us to talk, if that would help.”

The girl sniffled and looked at him with wide eyes. “R—Really...? After I was so awful to you? And... even when you’re trying to hide what you are?”

Ren smiled softly and nodded, once. “Yeah. I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mean it. I know I’m not as good as a sibling, but...” He held his hands out. “Here I am.”

Kasumi blinked a few times before managing a small, sincere smile.

“I... would like that very much, Amamiya-senpai... Ren. Thank you...”

He chuckled. “What are friends for?”

She giggled and wiped at her face—her hand went right through herself—and she waved. “I’m... going to go catch up with my sister. Thank you for listening to me, Amamiya-kun. Just promise me you’ll change Maruki’s heart if you can prove that... he’s doing this.”

“I promise.”

“That’s all I want.” She smiled. “... See you later, Ren.”

She vanished. Ren let out a quiet breath, wiped off his forehead, and headed off to go find Morgana.

Around the corner, Maruki silently scribbled down notes in a small book. A look of guilt was riddled on his eyes and twitching lips.

After a moment, he shook his head and returned to his office.

* * *

Ren was not looking forward to cleanup day.

It was some bullshit the principal came up with to improve the school’s image—the student body would all clean up Inokashira Park. It wasn’t the act of cleaning up he dreaded, but the fact he would be grouped up with other students. Ones who would no doubt treat him like he was a monster; he already imagined the stares and whispers he was going to be exposed to against his will. If he was going to be teamed up with Ryuji, Ann, and Mishima, he would have no stress over the situation, but alas...

He even tried to plead with the student council president who he was at odds with at the time due to her suspicions of them.

“I’m sorry, Amamiya-kun,” she had said, “but I don’t make the decisions about who will be grouped up. In addition, a third year will have to be appointed to your team."

Ren couldn’t shake his bitterness as he headed out of the station on his way to school. He felt hot in his gym uniform and kept his head down as he walked out into the crowded plaza around the train station.

**_“GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER, YOU CREEP!”_ **

There was a voice he recognized well. His head picked up as he hurried toward the source and saw Sumire bowing stiffly to a slimy-looking middle-aged man. Kasumi stood behind her, radiating cold rage as she glared at the man. Her anger had cleared the area around them as people shied away from the haunted atmosphere.

The slimy man seemed undeterred, however. As she turned to pass him, he reached out and seized her wrist. Kasumi’s angry screams almost deafened Ren, who froze up for a moment.

“... C’mon, there’s no need to be shy.” the creepy man crooned.

“Like I said...” Sumire muttered, far too politely. She looked around desperately while Kasumi grit her teeth.

“Don’t be polite! _Scream!_ Scream like you’re in a horror movie! _Gah!”_ She sobbed. “Someone, please...!”

Though memories of the arrest flashed through his mind, Ren steeled his facial expression into a stony, intimidating glare as he marched up to the three.

“Get your hand off of her. Now.” he snapped, his voice stone cold. Sumire’s eyes widened asher head whipped towardhim, and Kasumi let out a breath of relief. The man just gave him a startled look, wide-eyed as though the possibility of an interloper was none.

“Thank God you’re here!” Kasumi breathed. "Please, save her!"

The man let go of her wrist and glared at Ren. “Don’t get so worked up. I’m just being friendly here.”

Sumire immediately retreated behind Ren and peeked out at the creep from behind him. Kasumi stood at Ren’s side, just as angry (and cold). The man scowled. “What the... what are you getting so jumpy about? Like you’re anything special!”

“Come on,” Ren urged as he glanced over his shoulder and held a hand out, “let’s get you out of here.”

Sumire nodded eagerly and clutched his hand in a vice grip with both of her hands. He guided her away from the now-cursing and seething man while Kasumi watched him carefully as they walked away.

Once they were at a safe distance, Ren let go of her hand, which prompted the girl to jump a bit and let go of his hand. It was white from the pressure, but color quickly returned to it as Sumire, still wide-eyed, bowed deeply.

“Thank you so much! I‘m so sorry for the trouble...”

“Thank you!” Kasumi agreed as she, too, bowed. She beamed at him. “I don’t know what we would have done without you!”

Ren offered a reassuring smile. “No trouble at all. Are you okay?”

Sumire nodded, though she still looked a bit shaken. “I—I’m okay. It was just a scary situation.” She smiled. “But I’m alright now!” After a second, her expression grew glum. She looked away, down at the ground for a moment before she looked back up at Ren. “... Can I ask you something?” Ren nodded. “What made you step in to help me?”

“It was the right thing to do.” Ren replied without a second thought. “You needed help, and I can’t look the other way.”

The girl’s eyes widened again. “Oh...” She smiled softly. “Thank you. I’m sorry for asking something so strange; you’re headed to the cleanup, right?”

“Mhm.”

Her brows furrowed. “The cleanup...” She pulled her phone out and blanched. “Ah! Look at the time!” She gave him a wide-eyed look. “I forgot my gym clothes! And I haven’t even thanked you properly yet!”

“Yes, you did. It’s all good.” Ren reassured with a smile. “You should probably hurry onward.”

The girl let out a discontented grumble and nodded. “Unfortunately, I should. I’ll see you at the cleanup! We can talk more then!”

She bowed again swiftly and hurried on. As Ren continued on his way, Kasumi chose to walk at his side. He raised a brow at her.

“Shouldn’t you catch up with her?” he whispered.

“I need to thank you, too, and you’re in a rush, so I’ll walk with you for a moment.” She beamed at him. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! I was so scared that—“ She sighed and shook her head. “Well, I’m so relieved she’s safe, thanks to you.” The girl gave him a sympathetic frown. “I... know that probably was scary for you, too, after what happened when you got arrested, but... you stepped in immediately anyways.” She nodded. “You’re a good person; my initial conception of you cannot have been more wrong.” She clasped her hands together. “I am so, _so_ sorry again.”

“It’s in the past.” Ren dismissed with a shrug. “I’ve moved on. Besides, the stuff you did to me is probably nothing compared to the stuff I’ll be hearing from my clean-up teammates. Ugh.”

She scowled. “It makes me so mad! Gah! Everyone is so, so wrong about you, and I was an idiot who was like that, too!” She looked up toward the sky and back at him. “I am sorry again, and thank you again; I need to hurry back to Sumire. Don’t let what anyone says to you get to you; you’re a good person.”

She vanished, and Ren carried on. His heart felt a little lighter on the way to the park.

* * *

The light feeling did not last.

It was unseasonably hot and muggy, and his nose was stuffed up from the pollen in the air. He blamed climate change as he rubbed his nose ruefully and waited to be assigned to a group. True to his expectations, his assigned team was not happy to have him. He heard their despairing gasps and groans as he was assigned to the team and saw their frightened stares. The 3rd year team leader didn't look directly at him and directed the other two students first, and hesitated when it came to Ren. The boy sighed.

"You know what? I'm just going to... clean up over there. Let me know if you need me somewhere else."

Without waiting for a response (all he got anyways was an awkwardly muttered 'okay'), he headed off in a random direction, but didn't stray far from the rest of the team.

Not far enough, he found. He could hear the others whispering.

"I can't believe he actually showed up... he had to be on our team?"

"He's actually cleaning?"

"Whoa, keep your voice down, he could snap at any moment!"

He sighed, rolled his eyes, and kept cleaning; he wished he had brought earbuds or something. Ren ruminated as he wandered, picking up bits of shiny plastic that would have otherwise been eaten by an unsuspecting bird.

What god had he angered to give him this life? What had he done to deserve this?

 _You are a rebel,_ Arsene reminded him. _Your will to defy convention for the sake of the weak. These are the weak... pity them. If there is a god you have angered, so be it; we are chained to Hell itself for our justice. Wear it as a badge of pride. Now go. Clean. Cease your brooding._

His heart settled and his mind cleared as he continued and focused solely on his task.

Soon enough, he heard the student council president's call to finish up and bring the gathered garbage. Soup would be the team's reward.

“So after the soup’s doled out, everyone’s free to do whatever they want.” the anxious third year leader said. “Including getting the hell out of here.”

The others gave him anxious glances. He just gave them a tired look back and turned away. Ren could hear their footsteps hurrying away, and with a roll of the eyes, he collapsed on the bench Morgana was waiting for him on without bothering to head for the soup line. The cat was giving him a pitying look.

“I don’t know the best way to put it... but that sure was a crappy time out there.”

Ren just sighed bitterly and looked down at the ground. “Forget it. Let’s just go home."

“Oh!”

He heard Sumire's voice, and looked up to see the twins approaching him. Both smiled at him. “I finally found you!” Sumire greeted cheerfully. “I was trying to find you so I could properly thank you for this morning.” She looked around and frowned. “Where'd the other people from your group go?”

“Oh.” Ren shrugged and forced a smile. “They, ah... they couldn’t wait for the soup. I wanted to rest a moment on my own. That's all."

Neither Sumire nor Kasumi looked convinced. Both just looked sad on his behalf; on Kasumi’s part, guilt was clear in her eyes.

“Liar.” Kasumi said bluntly. “I’m so sorry, Senpai...”

“Ah.” Sumire said quietly. She offered a smile and held her hands together. “I... can relate. If it's alright with you, why don't we eat our soup together?"

Ren’s brows lifted. “O—Oh. Are you sure?”

The girl nodded. “I’m sure! Come on, let's go get some soup..."

* * *

Sumire and Ren ate their soup together on the bench and chatted softly while Morgana and Kasumi listened in quietly. Morgana remained in the bag on Ren's left on the bench, and Kasumi remained standing to the right of her sister. Sumire remained oblivious as she took a final spoonful of her soup and spoke.

"I want to thank you again for this morning. That man was even more frightening than he might have appeared to you." She beamed. "So I truly appreciate what you did for me! Thank you again!" Sumire said it with a tone of admiration. Kasumi nodded.

"Thank you for saving her." she agreed. Ren rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry about it; it was nothing."

Sumire shook her head. "Sorry, but I'm not even finished!" She sighed and looked down. "There's one other issue I need to address..."

Ren preemptively stiffened.

"... I'm also sorry for what happened the other day."

Ren gave her a quizzical look. "The other day?"

Sumire looked guilty. "... That run-in we had at the guidance office... when I called you a 'delinquent transfer student.'"

The situation briefly flashed back in Ren's mind.

"Mr. Kamoshida had told me about you a moment prior," she continued, "and I sort of spoke without thinking. I heard some of my classmates gossiping about you."

"I heard all of it, too." Kasumi said remorsefully. "I feel awful for being swayed by it..."

"Oh." Ren blinked. "Were you disappointed?"

"No, nothing of the sort." She shook her head. "I don't like gossip or rumors or the like..." She smiled. "This will probably sound strange because we just met, but you don't seem like the sort of person described in those rumors? It'd be different if all of them are true..." She frowned. "What were all the crimes I heard? Burglary, murder, and... elephant tusk trafficking?"

Ren couldn't help the audible snort that escaped him. He shook his head. "I also drive without a license _and_ I eat snik-snak bars without breaking them in half first."

The girl gasped dramatically, feigned a scandalized look, and put a hand to her chest. "You absolute _monster!"_

* * *

Futaba swatted Ren's arm. "You _monster!"_ she cried, dismayed. "Heathen! Demon! _Suffer!"_

"Dude, what the actual eff is _wrong_ with you?!" Ryuji gasped.

"And _I_ thought I was a sick bastard." Akechi snarked.

"It's just candy!" Ren protested as he inched away from the others. "I don't do it all the time, even! Why do you guys care so much?!"

"Because it's unnatural and evil!" Sumire decried. "Forget ghost seeing, this is the most shocking part of your identity!"

"How shameful." Yusuke groaned. A chorus of agreements came--even from Makoto. He gave her a scandalized look as she nodded in agreement.

"Betrayal!" he gasped.

"It's okay, I love you in spite of that." Makoto reassured. She sighed. "Though it _is_ pretty disturbing..."

Ren pouted as everyone giggled. "Hey... I'm the leader! Show some respect!"

"It's always 'pick-on-the-leader' hour, though." Morgana teased. Akechi scoffed.

"We're wasting time. Continue."

* * *

Sumire broke down into mad giggles and laughed with Ren. He shook his head.

"Nah, none of that's true." He sighed; his eyes were haunted. "I have a record because some rich jerk accused me of assault when I stepped in when he was trying to abduct a woman. Guess who the court--with a 99% prosecution rate--sided with?"

Sumire gasped and scowled. "Oh my God, that's terrible!" Her eyes softened. "You poor thing! And to think... you risked all of that again, for me!"

"I have no regrets." Ren said firmly with a shake of the head. "I believe I did the right thing, and I was happy to do it again. I'm just glad I didn't get arrested this time."

Kasumi groaned and covered her face. "This just makes me feel like an even bigger jerk for being so mean to you at first..."

Sumire shook her head. "I would have fought for you tooth and nail if you got taken to court again."

Ren shook his head. "That's kind of you, and I appreciate that, but everything turned out fine."

"Still, though..." The girl paused, and her eyes widened. "You know what, it just hit me--I haven't introduced myself yet!"

"I'm Ren Amamiya, a second year." Ren introduced himself, putting a hand on his chest. She sheepishly smiled.

"Sorry to make you go first, Amamiya-senpai. I apologize this was such a long time coming, but I hope we can get along well! I believe you already learned from our meeting at school that my--"

She stopped short as a little girl walking past them let go of her balloon by accident. Just as a dismayed cry escaped the girl, Sumire leaped up, caught the string of the balloon, and landed safely in a somersault.

Ren blinked a few times while Morgana popped his head out of the bag and gaped. "Wh--what the hell just happened?!..." He looked down at the ground. "Oh, look."

He spied a Shujin Academy pocketbook. Ren picked it up and saw the name "Kasumi Yoshizawa" written on the inside.

"That was mine, originally." Kasumi remarked. Meanwhile, Sumire knelt down and handed the girl her balloon back.

"Got it just in time... here you are! Don't let go of things you like, okay?"

The little girl nodded and headed off without a care in the world. She returned to Ren, her hands clasped together. "Sorry, I didn't mean to run out on you like that."

Ren cleared his throat and extended the pocketbook out to her. "You dropped this."

"Oh!" The girl took the pocketbook. "Thanks for retrieving that. I guess you sleuthed me out before I got to tell you. Well, you've cracked the case--I'm Kasumi Yoshizawa, a first year."

Ren's smile didn't meet his eyes as the real Kasumi sighed heavily.

"Nice to meet you, Yoshizawa. Are you an athlete? That was impressive."

"You mean that back there? Oh, it was just some basic gymnastics."

"I thought it was cool."

She giggled and held her hands behind her back. "It's not that difficult once you get the hang of it--just a hop, skip, and jump!"

"Gymnastics, huh?" Morgana whispered, intrigued. "Hey, don't you think some of those moves would be awfully useful? I was just thinking about how the Phantom Thieves need to get some sweeter moves, too..."

"Ask her to teach you." Kasumi ordered. "I want you to start befriending her. This may be our way in to figuring out a way to undo what Maruki did."

Sumire gave him a curious look.

"What's the matter, Amamiya-senpai? Wait... is there a cat somewhere around here?"

Ren offered her a shy smile and scratched the back of his neck. "Do you think you could teach me some of those moves? I used to be in drama back at my old school, and did my own stunts... I'm out of practice and would love to learn more.

Sumire gasped and put a hand over her mouth. "Really? You're interested in gymnastics?" She beamed and clutched her hands together in front of her heart. "That makes me so happy! I'd be honored if you'd allow me! Let's get you back into acting shape, Senpai!"

She paused and glanced to the side before she looked back at him. "I have a favor to ask for myself as well, if you wouldn't mind... lately, I haven't been getting the results I want from my performances, and I'm worried that I'm overthinking things... so it would be wonderful if you could give me some advice whenever you have the time."

Ren's brows lifted. "You want my advice?"

"Why not?" Kasumi said proudly. "You're a good person."

Sumire nodded. "Of course I am! I'm not looking for technical coaching so much as just lending me an ear from time to time."

"This sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me--what do you think?" Morgana whispered. Ren nodded.

"We have a deal."

As he stood up, ready to begin his first lesson, Sumire paused and gave him a funny look. He frowned. "Something wrong?"

She gave him a disturbed look. "Do you... actually eat snik-snak bars without breaking them first?"

He gave her a befuddled look. "... Yes? Occasionally?"

Her nose wrinkled. "That's awful. I don't know if we can be friends." She snorted as she said it and shook her head. "What's wrong with you, Senpai?"

Ren shrugged and tucked his hands in his pockets. "Listen, we all have our vices."

"But _THAT?_ For shame!" She tsked and shook her head as a smile came back on her face. "I _guess_ I can let it slide for now... come on. Let's get to work."

* * *

"Strange to think about the fact she was talking to you the whole time, and we were totally oblivious." Morgana commented. "I remember that the cleanup event was just a few weeks before I found out." He looked up at a quiet Kasumi. "And I was the only one who knew about you until Futaba?"

"At my request." Kasumi confirmed. "I wanted as few people as possible in the know; bringing Sumire out of her delusion was a sensitive process, and I couldn't risk anyone unnecessarily leaking what we knew before she was ready. Since she couldn't understand you at the time, I saw no danger in it."

"But damn," Ryuji remarked as he crossed his arms, "to think all that was going on an' we had no idea..."

Sumire cleared her throat. She was anxiously running a hand up and down her other arm as she looked down. "... Please don't leave me out. I feel like I'm in the dark..."

Ren explained what she said, and Sumire grimaced. "... not that I would have _ever_ really been ready. I feel awful for putting you in that position when now I _know_ how sensitive you were, and to some extent, still _are_ about your gift. I'm so sorry again..."

"Hey." Morgana shook his head. "It was a messy situation, but it's over. There's no need to dwell on it."

Sumire snorted and shook her head. "You say that, but I'm still going to occasionally be haunted by the whole thing." A small smile came on her face, and she giggled. The others chuckled lightly, and Ryuji pouted.

"Hey! No one laughs when _I_ make those jokes!"

"Sorry, Ryuji," Ann laughed, "but it's all in the delivery."

The blond still pouted and crossed his arms indignantly. Yusuke sighed and shook his head.

"I know how you feel... those jokes I made in Shido's Palace fell so flat..."

"We're waiting time again." Akechi snapped firmly. "Let's get back on track."

"Yeah, yeah." Futaba shook her head. Her nose wrinkled. "Spoilsport." She turned to Ren. "Just a warning, we're going to need to have a conversation later about your food crimes."

Ren smiled wryly. "I am a nasty crimeboy who will do as he pleases."

"'Nasty' is right..." Haru muttered. Makoto cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Let's continue on... Ren, Morgana found out not long after and was introduced to Kasumi, correct? Why don't you continue with that?"

Ren nodded and leaned forward as he clasped his hands together.

"They met just a few weeks later… Morgana was involved in the situation from then on.”


	5. An Idea

It felt like Morgana never stopped asking questions for days after his accidental discovery of Ren's ability.

What do they look like? What do they sound like? Was there a way to get his ability? Can ghosts go in the Metaverse? Why do they feel cold? 

Was there someone other than Isshiki-san that he should know?

Ren thought on it for several days. Kasumi certainly was lonely, but part of him worried the truth about Sumire's identity would leak to the rest of the team before it was time. It was a sensitive situation... 

Something in him told him to do it anyways. Thus, several days after Morgana's discovery, when he and Kasumi were to meet on the rooftop, he brought Morgana with him. As he set his fellow Phantom Thief down, whose eyes were wide with curiosity, Kasumi was left to stare down at the cat warily.

"Why did you bring him?" she asked. "Aren't you keeping this a secret from him?"

Ren tucked his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "Yeah... about that... something happened a few days ago."

"I found out." Morgana piped up. The girl recoiled and gasped, her eyes wide and a hand over her mouth.

"You did?!"

"He did." Ren sighed. He scratched the back of his neck. "It was an accident, but here we are."

Kasumi blinked a few times while Morgana stood patiently. She lowered her hand and smiled softly. "Oh... Senpai, I think that's wonderful! You won't be so alone anymore." She knelt down and stroked a hand over Morgana's back. The cat pulled back and shivered. The girl pulled her hand back and cringed while Morgana shook his head.

"That feels cold!" he protested. "I'm sorry, whoever you are, but... that was cold..."

Kasumi sighed heavily and stood up. "Sorry." 

Ren frowned. "Yoshizawa..."

"I'm fine." Kasumi dismissed. She forced a smile while Morgana's ears pricked up curiously.

"Yoshizawa? You mean... Kasumi's sister?" He gasped softly. "Ooh, I get it! Figures she's hanging around..."

Ren and Kasumi shared a look. The boy cleared his throat awkwardly. "Yeah, ah... here's the thing... well, let me start by introducing you." He held his hand out. "Morgana, Kasumi Yoshizawa. Kasumi Yoshizawa, Morgana."

Morgana blinked.

"Uh... did you just say 'Kasumi'?"

Ren nodded. "Let me explain..."

* * *

"Oh."

That was all Morgana could muster at first as Ren told him the sad tale of the Yoshizawa twins. The cat had sat down; his tail swished back and forth as he looked down at the ground silently. Finally, he growled to himself.

"This Maruki _does_ sound suspicious."

"RIGHT?!" Kasumi cried, throwing her hands down. "He HAS to be up to something?!"

As Ren translated, Morgana huffed. "That being said... I couldn't tell you how he would manage such a thing without access to the Metaverse. Unless we managed to check his phone, we can't be sure how he's doing it." He gasped and looked up at Ren. "Do you think he could be the Black Mask?!"

"Who's the Black Mask?" Kasumi questioned. Ren shrugged.

"We don't really know for sure yet. A guy we heard Madarame's Shadow reference that may or may not exist."

Morgana hummed to himself and shook his head. "Still... that doesn't seem like something someone with a Persona--who would be the most likely candidate for whatever caused this--would do. Persona users gain control of all of their desires and emotions--bending people's wills is an inherently strong desire." He groaned. "... And at the same time, Sumire's delusion could just as easily be natural--an attempt to suppress a traumatic event. Which we could fix, if she has a Palace. Why don't we check?"

Ren nodded and pulled his phone out. "'Sumire Yoshizawa.'"

_ "No candidates found." _

There was a gasp and a groan from Kasumi.

"Try my name."

"'Kasumi Yoshizawa.'"

_ "No candidates found." _

As Kasumi began to seethe, Morgana huffed and scratched behind an ear.

"No need to panic yet, though this may lend credence to the idea that Maruki may have done something to her. If this was natural, she'd probably have a Palace--born from a strong desire to be you, while knowing deep down that isn't reality." He sighed heavily. "If she is fully convinced that she's you, then it's no longer a distorted desire--it's something she completely thinks is already true, with no reservations, no matter how minimal. Not something she wants to be true." 

"So what does this mean for her? How do we fix this?!" Kasumi demanded impatiently. Ren frowned at her.

"Hang on, we shouldn't panic yet. We don't have enough information yet on Maruki or his motives."

"Could he have a Palace?"

Ren frowned. "It'd be weird for a Palace ruler to have that power to affect someone else's cognition so strongly; right, Morgana?"

"Right." Morgana confirmed as he stood up again and looked at Ren with serious eyes. "A Persona user can't have a Palace. Full-stop, just... cannot have a Palace, as far as I know..."

"What?" 

"Nothing. Just... try his name in the MetaNav."

Ren shrugged and looked at his phone. "Takuto Maruki."

_ "Candidate found." _

"Motherfucker." Ren cursed. Kasumi scowled and balled her hands into fists.

"I _knew_ it!"

"What the...?" Morgana sputtered, wide-eyed. "What the hell?"

"You need to change his heart," Kasumi demanded impatiently, "as soon as you're done with Kaneshiro's Palace, and... Futaba-chan's Palace? If I remember what you told me correctly."

"That's right." Ren nodded. He sighed. "However, it's not going to be that simple. We have a name, but not a location nor distortion... both of which are up to us to figure out."

"I'll start going with him to meetings with Maruki." Morgana announced. "We'll see what we can learn and infer from him... and I'll see if I can sneak a peek at his phone when he's not looking, but that will take time."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ren said apologetically. "I'm not technically supposed to have you on campus, and I doubt we'd get away with having you out in the nurse's office."

Morgana groaned and sighed. His ears pinned back a bit. "I hate that you're right."

Kasumi grumbled. Ren turned to her. "In the meanwhile, I'll get closer to Sumire." he promised the irate girl. "I'll see if I can very, very carefully steer her back on course."

"Don't say anything to her yet." she ordered firmly. "If you try anything too soon, she won't believe you, and it could backfire. We need to be careful."

Ren nodded. "Understood." He turned to a patiently waiting Morgana, who nodded as he explained.

"I agree," he concurred, "this is a sensitive task. Caution is best."

Kasumi beamed. "You've been making great progress with Sumire as it is."

Ren briefly remembered all that had transpired to that point. Walking Sumire to the train station in the rain. Training in Inokashira Park... all while Kasumi supervised. Ren couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable from her stare.

The exercises put him through the wringer, but made him a better fighter, at least. He ached just from mimicking her poses, but he managed to forget the pain when they talked.

Sumire still felt she was in a slump, she had confessed. The coach wanted her to take a break.

The coach wanted her to "think about who she really was." The statement almost made Ren flinch.

"The coach knows she's Sumire," Kasumi had elaborated, "she thinks she's just repressing super hard and needs to go to a therapist. A better one."

As he finished remembering, Ren sighed heavily and tucked his hands in his pockets. "I remember her saying she felt like she had fallen into a depression."

"She'll feel better when we eventually snap her out of it," Morgana reassured, "when you can communicate between her and Kasumi--don't make that face!"

Ren frowned and pushed his glasses up. "What face?" 

"You cringed." Kasumi deadpanned as she crossed her arms. She sighed and shook her head. "It will be fine. I have plenty of stories for you to tell her that will convince her of your power. But for now, don't worry about it. Just, ah..." She uncrossed her arms and clasped her hands together, sort of. "Don't tell anyone else about this if someone finds out you see ghosts. Few people as possible should know; I don't want Sumire to find out in the wrong way. Make sure you tell Morgana that, too." The ghost looked off toward the horizon and huffed. "I should get back to Sumire." She turned to Ren and bowed. "See you later, Senpai, Morgana."

She vanished, and Ren allowed himself to exhale sharply and turn away. Morgana clicked his tongue.

"It's a sad situation, but they're lucky to have you. We'll need to do a lot of research on Maruki if we're going to--Ren..."

Ren jolted from where he had been staring off into space. He turned to the cat with a neutral face. "Yes?"

Morgana didn't say anything. He just climbed onto Ren's shoulder and headbutted him gently. "... Never mind. Let's go home."

Ren knew what he wanted to say, but silently agreed and headed out of the school. He would tell Morgana later at home what Kasumi said, and while a bit reluctantly, the cat agreed.

* * *

On July 17th, a little over a month later, Ren went to a food truck festival in Odaiba with Yusuke, Ryuji, and Morgana.

He almost regretted going. The sun was almost unbearably hot--once or twice he thought of himself as slowly melting. The air was suffocatingly humid and reeked of body odor from the immense crowd as well as heavily fried food, which combined into something that spoiled his appetite. He didn't complain, though; he didn't feel as though he had a right to do so while Morgana moaned and groaned. The two tried to share a strawberry-flavored, pink-tinted slushie; its cold was soothing up until Ren almost tripped and dropped it. Ryuji snapped a picture just in time for posterity and could only offer an apologetic smile as the two gave him a withering look.

The boys stopped on the way out to inspect a stadium mid-construction in the area. Ren hated that Yusuke and Ryuji wanted to see it--the gray concrete around them seemed to inhale and exhale back out pure heat. All, it seemed, for a boring sight--steel pillars and constructionvehicles, surrounded by a tall fence that both described the project and in multiple languages warned _KEEP OUT._

No one was even in the site at the time, probably due to the heat of the day, he guessed. Still, Ren stood with his friends and stared at the place until Morgana patted the back of his neck.

"Hey, look over there. To your right." he whispered. Ren turned and saw the Yoshizawa twins; Sumire was staring at the site with an unseen expression while Kasumi lingered behind her. The ghost focused on her sister, rather than the site, with a sad frown. 

Ren's brows lifted a bit. "Isn't that Yoshizawa?" Morgana whispered. "Her and her sister, I'm guessing? Don't you think she's acting strange? You know, she did mention something about a meet earlier."

Ren remembered her mentioning something like that outside the train station, before they met up with Akechi and had something of a mini-debate over the ethics of the Phantom Thieves at a cafe. Kasumi had just coughed awkwardly while her sister stated she did not believe them to be just.

He shook his head and looked at her more closely. The girl was shaking ever-so-slightly. Her hands clutched the straps of her handbag tightly.

"Something wrong?"

Ren snapped to attention as Ryuji and Yusuke stopped to give him a funny look. Ryuji was a bit confused while Yusuke glanced around and gave Ren a questioning look. Ryuji frowned. "Ain't we leavin'?"

Ren scratched the back of his neck. "I just remembered there's something I need to go do. You go on ahead; I'll see you later."

Ryuji nodded. "'Kay. See you."

He headed off. Yusuke paused to give Ren a look he knew roughly meant _do you need help?_ Ren shook his head, and with an acknowledging bow of the head, Yusuke headed on, albeit with a backwards glance.

Ren approached the twins. At the sound of his footsteps, both girls looked up. Kasumi sighed in relief and smiled at him while Sumire just blinked at him. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Oh, Amamiya-senpai!"

Ren offered a wry smile. "What a pleasant surprise."

Sumire shook her head slightly and looked between him and the site. "Y--Yes. Did you come to see the stadium, too? Same here. I needed to give myself a pep talk."

"She's had a rough few days." Kasumi commented. Ren frowned.

"Oh. Something wrong?"

The girl nodded. "Sometimes, when things get me down, I come here." She smiled softly. "Although, that really doesn't answer your question, does it? I know this may get in the way of your plans, but would you be willing to join me for lunch?"

Ren smiled. "Sounds good to me. I didn't have much luck today at the food festival."

"Oof. I can imagine the crowds were a nightmare." She turned and nodded along. "Let's go fix that. I'm starving, too."

* * *

Sumire ate nearly three times as much as Ren did. He was, admittedly, a little bit impressed and frightened in equal measure, but had the tact to say nothing. Sumire and Kasumi, on the other hand, had plenty to say about his serving.

"Is that all you're going to eat?"

Ren looked down at his empty plate and back to Sumire. He shrugged. "Yeah, I think I'm full."

Both girls looked mildly concerned. "Are you sure? A boy your age must have more of an appetite than that." Kasumi remarked, seconds before Sumire verbatim almost asked the same thing. Ren smiled meekly.

"I'm sure; I'm pretty sure my stomach hasn't forgiven me since I tried the Big Bang Burger challenge last week. Maybe I'm still recovering from that."

"Did you go in after fasting and stretching?" Sumire shook her head. "That sort of thing is perfectly feasible, if you plan it right. Your stomach will forgive you in time." She shrugged. "It's even easier after a meet--I'm always this hungry after a meet. In all honesty, I'd like to keep going, but any further will hurt my performance."

"So the meet's done, then?" Ren questioned as he idly stirred his water with the straw in the glass. Sumire nodded and hung her head.

"... It was, simply put, a disaster." She put her hands in her lap. "I feel like I've been getting back into the mental flow of things thanks to your help, Senpai, but when the moment of truth arrived, my body still wouldn't move the way I wanted it to."

Ren grimaced. Kasumi sighed. "It's because she's trying to be me, I swear..." she muttered. The boy cleared his throat and leaned his arms on the table.

"Is it more of a mental thing?" he asked hesitantly. Sumire hesitated before nodding.

"I think... it's a big factor. Something similar happened to me back in middle school, but back then, I had someone by my side who kept me going..." 

She went silent. Ren looked between her and a pained-looking Kasumi. His voice was gentle as he spoke. 

"... Your sister?" 

Sumire barely bit back a sob and nodded. Her voice was cracking. "Yes. My sister, Sumire... always kept me going. Always was able to motivate me... and now, she's gone. We promised each other we'd win in international gymnastics together... but this spring, she... died, in an accident."

Tears were falling. The closest thing to tears was on Kasumi's face, too. Ren reached out and gently patted her arm.

"I'm so sorry. For what it's worth, I still think she'd be proud of you."

"Tell her I'm always with her or something like it!" Kasumi urged. Ren looked between her and her sister and hesitantly spoke. 

"You know, the people you love... like Sumire... they're always with you."

Sumire sniffled and looked up. "You really think so...? I didn't peg you for the spiritual type..."

Ren shook his head. "Ah... I don't--I wouldn't use that word. I'm an agnostic, sort of, at most, but..."

"I understand what you mean." Sumire smiled weakly. "I believe that, too. But... it's not the same as being able to talk, one on one. I would give anything to be able to talk to her..." She shook her head. "But unless someone can talk to the dead, I'm out of luck."

Morgana kicked his leg through the bag. Ren went a bit red and scratched the back of his neck as Kasumi stared at him intensely. Sumire paused. "Senpai...?"

"Don't mind me." Ren cleared his throat. "I'm very sorry for your loss. I know you're beating yourself up, but sometimes, you can do everything right and still lose. I know you're worried about your honor roll status, but... well, just answer me this. Did you try your best?"

Sumire nodded shyly. "I think so...?"

"Then you did what you could, and I'm sure Ka--your sister would be proud of you anyways. I think you'll do better next time; just try to pick yourself up and start over."

There was what felt like a long pause. Finally, a weak smile came on Sumire's face.

"Thank you, Senpai. I appreciate that."

"Tell her sometimes you just have to get back up in the saddle." Kasumi piped up. Ren resisted making a face and spoke.

"Ah, it's nothing. Sometimes you just have to get back up in the saddle. Anyone might need to be reminded of that."

Sumire paused. She blinked at him. "I'm sorry, can you say that again?"

Ren frowned. "Sometimes you just have to get back up in the saddle?"

Sumire stared at him, hard, for a good few moments. He could feel his heart pound in his chest. Finally, a smile came on her face. "Sorry, it's just... I... said that... to..." Her smiled faded, and she frowned, confused. "Um... wait, who said...? Um..." She smiled again very sheepishly. "... Never mind. I'm just being weird. Thanks again, Senpai."

Kasumi groaned, but a scant moment later, Ren caught her fixing her sister with an intense look. She watched her look down and mumble to herself, her eyebrows furrowed in though. After a moment, a light seemed to go off, and Kasumi turned to Ren with a wide smile.

"I have an idea."


	6. Hints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you read the Mishima chapter in the Confidants fic before this chapter. 
> 
> Sorry for the chapter delay; I'm having issues.

_**Yoshizawa:** Hello, Ren-senpai! _

_**Yoshizawa:** Thank you so much for earlier. _

_**Yoshizawa:** Now I can give it 110% at practice! _

Ren, Morgana, and Kasumi stood around, staring down at the screen of his phone. 

"I know just the thing." Kasumi smiled. "Ask her... 'Not 120%?'"

Ren pursed his lips. "I don't know... sure it won't come off too pushy? She should rest..."

"That's not the point of this, Ren." Morgana said firmly. The boy scratched the back of his neck and fought back a heavy, reluctant sigh. At the same time, he felt the expectant stares upon him. The heat of summer alone wasn't enough to account for the heat in his cheeks. 

With a quiet huff, Ren bit the bullet.

_**Ren:** Not 120%? _

There was a pause. Ren could see the typing dots appearing and disappearing on the screen. Anxiety got the best of him, and he added another message.

_**Ren:** Sorry, just teasing. Make sure you get some rest and take care of yourself, okay? _

Kasumi disappeared. Ren allowed himself to groan audibly and hunched over, only to sit back upright as Kasumi reappeared and Morgana rolled his eyes. She was smiling.

"Everything is fine!" she reassured eagerly. She waved a hand. "She's thinking... that's all. It's a step closer to freedom!"

His phone buzzed again, and Ren looked down at the screen.

_**Yoshizawa:** LOL, no, it's 120% now. The wheels of destiny have been set in motion. If I take a day off, it'll dull my senses. _

_**Yoshizawa:** Next meet, I'll make it into the winners' circle, I swear! _

_**Yoshizawa:** I won't slip up like I did before. _

_**Yoshizawa:** I'll have some great news next time I see you! I promise! _

"Looks like she's okay." Morgana looked up at Ren and nodded. "This plan may just work."

Ren bit his lip as Kasumi crossed her arms and nodded. "It has to." Her eyes hardened. "She'll snap out of it. She will... we just have to keep this up. With your help, Senpai."

The ghost seer forced a smile. 

"I'll do my best."

* * *

Ren managed to push the whole ordeal to the back of his mind as they finished Futaba's Palace and his secret had finally been revealed to the rest of the Thieves. To his overwhelming relief, they not only accepted him, but embraced him and his power as a gift. The weeks following were hectic; between Futaba and Medjed and forging a romantic relationship, he was busy and distracted.

That came to an end near the end of August, when Sumire asked to hang out at the batting cage in Yongen. He agreed, and met her in the late morning, just as the sun was really beginning to heat up the city like a frying pan. The concrete batting cages felt like an oven, and he wondered how Sumire was so unfettered. 

"You've just been spoiled by being a country boy." she remarked cheerfully. "Welcome to being a city boy!"

Kasumi lingered near her and winked at Ren, who realized the ghost's presence was helping her keep a bit cooler. Mild envy sprung up in his heart. 

Ren went first at the batting cages per Sumire's insistence. He pushed his glasses into place with a finger, up the bridge of his nose, and stood ready to strike. 

The sound of the ball being launched came, and he swung his bat just in time to miss. He grit his teeth, looked toward the twins, and back to the launcher. 

He pressed inward, hoping she wouldn't notice the golden eye shimmer, and saw the world slow down, sheathed in blue. The next ball, highlighted in yellow, moved slow enough for him to skillfully swing, hard, launching the ball against the back net. 

Ren heard Sumire clap, and continued to hit the balls that came, one by one, until one flew high enough to exit the cage, were it not for a net on top.

"Great job, Senpai!"

He relaxed his third eye and saw the world go back to normal. The boy smiled softly and turned to Sumire. The girl stood with a big grin. "You did awesome! How did you do it?"

"He cheated." Kasumi said dryly. She snickered. "Don't think I didn't notice those golden eyes!"

Ren shrugged casually as he exited the cage. "Oh, you know... just... deep breath, plant your feet firmly, and focus." 

Kasumi's eyes lit up. "Tell her that you kept in mind that it's all a game, and that relaxing is the key to success."

He made a face, and Sumire frowned. "Senpai?"

Ren shook his head. "Ah, sorry, thought I saw a spider again. I just, uh... I meant to say that most importantly, I remembered it was all a game. The relaxing is the key to success."

Sumire blinked. She stared at him, wide-eyed, and then smiled weakly and chuckled. "That's the second time... relaxing is the key to success... just like my sister..." She froze. Sumire blinked a few more times and went a bit white in the face as she looked down. Ren frowned.

"Yoshizawa?"

The girl flinched and shook her head as she looked back up at him. She offered a strained smile.

"Nothing, nothing. Forget I said anything. My turn, right?"

Ren nodded and handed her the bat. She walked past him a bit shakily into the cage.

"You totally cheated." Kasumi teased. Ren crossed his arms and turned his head to scoff at her mischievous smile.

"No rules saying I can't use supernatural means to focus on the ball!" he whispered. She scoffed.

"Why would there be a rule for that?! You're the only person who can do that!" She tsked. "Really... for shame, Senpai... for shame..."

He was about to retort when he heard the sound of the ball launcher shoot off a ball. Sumire did not swing, nor did she seem focused on the ball at all. Her eyes had a faraway, confused look, and as she missed the next three balls, she turned to offer him a very forced smile.

"Sun's getting in my eyes." 

* * *

"... And she just started zoning out like that," Ren explained, "I'm worried I'm going to make her have a breakdown or something..."

Morgana sighed and swished his tail. "It's... possible. But maybe it's a breakdown that has to happen."

Ren sighed, discontented, and frowned deeply, the skin of his forehead wrinkling. He toyed with a forelock.

He and Morgana sat on his bed, talking softly as the late evening sun just began its descent for the night. Orange, hazy light filtered through the window, and the air remained stiflingly stagnant.

Morgana gently pawed at his arm. "Hey. I know this isn't fun for anyone involved, but you're doing that girl a favor. The fact she was rattled this much is good--her cognition may begin to change. This is good, Ren. You're doing good."

Ren sighed and flopped backwards onto the bed. "Why, oh, _why_ can't she just have a Palace like a normal traumatized person? That would be way easier..."

"Fighting though a Palace and sending a calling card, and stealing a treasure from a traumatized person would be easier? Do you even remember Futaba's Palace?"

"I do, and I stand by what I said." Ren sighed heavily and crossed his arms. He stared up at the ceiling. "When she realizes the truth--or that the very least, that something is wrong--things are going to get ugly." He shook his head. "I don't regret helping her. I don't, not at all. But I can't help the dread I feel."

Morgana sighed and trotted up to him. As Ren uncrossed his arms, the cat hopped on his chest and laid down. He curled up as he looked at Ren. "I know. But you're doing the right thing."

"Excuse me..."

Ren flinched and turned his head to see Kasumi had appeared. She stared down at him with a giddy smile on her face, and he turned to Morgana. "She's here."

Morgana hopped off his chest and allowed him to sit up. He faced the girl and nodded his head. "Kasumi. Is she okay?"

"Well, yes, but actually, no, but really, yes!" She nodded. "She was really, _really_ quiet on the way home--and when she was in her room, she was muttering something--all about how she was confused. At least, that's what I gathered. And then she started crying!" She beamed and giddily raised her hands. "She's getting so close, Ren! She's so close...!" She paused and lowered her hands; she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. That... probably sounds weird, that I'm happy about her crying. But... it means she's on the cusp of remembering, Ren. Just a little more... and she'll remember who she is. I can feel it." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek, earning a shiver. "And it's all thanks to you!"

"Ah..." Ren raised a hand to his cheek. "T--Thanks? Is... she going to be okay?"

"Oh, I'm sure she will, with time." Kasumi nodded firmly. "Better she cry now and be in pain to snap out of a false reality than come to her senses years down the line of pretending to be someone else. I appreciate your help, Senpai."

"Whatever she said, I agree with her." Morgana spoke up. Kasumi giggled and reached forward to stroke him. He leaned into the breeze, only for her to stop and frown. 

"Sorry... you don't like that, right?"

Ren translated. Morgana shook his head. "No, it's hot and that felt good. Go for it!"

Kasumi beamed and began to stroke the cat eagerly, who flopped over in delight from the cool breezes. He purred while Kasumi giggled in utter delight; Ren couldn't help but smile as he leaned his head into a hand.

* * *

Sumire was still a mess when Kasumi got back to her.

The girl was lying on her bed, legs curled up, while her hands clutched the pillow tightly, leaving deep wrinkles. Her face was still red and puffy, and her breath was shaky.

Kasumi frowned and reached out, patting her shoulder. "It'll be okay soon, Sumire. Just a little more."

The girl shivered. "What... is going on?" she whispered. "What is Senpai...? Is he doing it on purpose? No, don't be silly, he couldn't have any clue... he couldn't. Who was it who said these things...? It... I remember... I remember...! N--No..." 

With a heaved breath, Sumire sat up. "Maybe I should speak with Dr. Maruki..."

Kasumi's face fell. Her eyes hardened, and the atmosphere suddenly grew frigid and hostile. Sumire noticed and looked around anxiously, rubbing her arms. "What..."

_**"DON'T YOU DARE GO BACK TO MARUKI AND RUIN MY HARD WORK!"** _  


The ghost began to desperately slap Sumire, her hands phasing through her. The girl let out a startled noise and fell backwards on the bed to curl up and hug herself. 

"... I can't shake this feeling... no. No, I don't need his help! Not yet! Something is telling me not to... desperately... okay! I yield! I'll figure it out... I'm just traumatized, and... will get over this soon. Yeah." 

She let out a nervous, shaky laugh as the tense atmosphere broke, and Kasumi smiled. "Good."

The girl's brows lifted as the tense atmosphere eased. She looked up and around herself, befuddled. Sumire frowned.

"... Could it be...? I feel like... something's..." She shivered. "... Sumire, if you're there... give me a clearer sign! But... no, don't be silly, Kasumi... there's no such thing as ghosts... but..." She slapped her cheek. "What is WRONG with me?!"

Kasumi sighed deeply and patted her arm.

"I'm sorry you're going through this." she whispered. "Just a little more..."

* * *

It was during the Hawaii trip that Maruki decided to visit Leblanc. Amamiya was gone, and curiosity about the cafe he was living in got the better of him.

He came in the evening, and the bell above the door jingled, drawing the attention of Sojiro, Futaba, Morgana, and Wakaba alike. All eyes went up as the bespectacled man offered a shy smile.

"Excuse me..."

Sojiro's eyes widened, and he turned to Futaba with anxious eyes. "What did I tell you?! Get that cat out of here!"

Though the cat was staring at him with wide, alarmed eyes, Maruki quickly shook his head. "Oh, no, please, there's no need! I'm sorry!" 

"That's Dr. Maruki..." Morgana murmured. The man cleared his throat and waved a hand. 

"I was told that, er, Amamiya-kun was lodging at a cafe... and I just so happened to be passing by, so..."

Sojiro relaxed back as Futaba snatched Morgana and scurried to one of the booth seats to hide while Maruki nervously took a seat at the bar. Sojiro put a hand on his hip.

"I see--so you teach at his school, huh?"

"Not really. I'm a counselor."

Sojiro smiled and shrugged. "Well, in any case, I apologize for the cat. Normally, he stays upstairs."

Maruki shook his head with a smile. "It's fine by me; I love animals. They don't seem to share the sentiment, though."

"The heck is he doing here?" Morgana whispered from atop the booth seat anxiously to Futaba, who was hugging her knees and looking down at the table. "Ren's off on his trip."

"No clue." Futaba whispered back, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "He's just an alien-level stranger to me."

"You talk with your cat? That's so neat."

Futaba went a bit red and looked up shyly to see Maruki had turned to face her with an encouraging smile. Futaba looked away and said nothing. Anxiety radiated off her, though she relaxed a bit as she felt a cold breeze pat her shoulder. Maruki frowned apologetically. "Sorry, did I frighten you? My apologies. I just found it impressive is all."

Sojiro scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry about the cold shoulder over there. Just take the cat upstairs, okay? I'll call you back down when it's all clear."

Morgana hummed anxiously. Futaba could feel his tail patting the side of her head. "Come on. We'll just be in the way up here... and I can listen just as well from the stairs..."

Futaba stood up and was about to do as told, only to stop when she noted a book on the counter in front of Maruki.

"That book..."

Maruki raised a brow. "Oh, this? It's on a subject called 'cognitive psience.' Any interest?"

Wakaba roused from where she had been standing in silence and approached to stand, phased inside the counter to look at the book with intense curiosity and a growing smile. Sojiro just scowled and narrowed his eyes.

"Wha--?! You're..." He shook his head and leveled him with a cold stare. "I'm sorry, but you need to leave. Don't worry about the bill."

Maruki stiffened and cringed. "Huh?! I--I'm so sorry if there was anything I--"

"The cafe's now closed," Sojiro snapped, "I'll have to--"

"Don't you dare!" Wakaba snapped. She reached out to swat at Sojiro's arm, causing the man to stop short and rub a hand over the chilled area. "Don't be rude!"

"Sojiro!" Futaba agreed with a wide-eyed protest. She wagged a finger at him. "He stays! What good is driving off your few customers going to do, anyhow?"

"That's my girl!" Wakaba agreed proudly. Sojiro, bewildered and outvoted, quieted. Futaba leaned over to look at the book curiously. 

"S--S--So! Is that what you teach, uh, Sir--I mean, Mister?!"

Maruki, still a bit bewildered, leaned back, his hands in his lap. "Huh? Well... no. I'm not a teacher, just a counselor. This is more of just a personal interest of mine." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I've been studying it for years now. It's difficult to grasp at times, but it's quite useful. Fun to study, too."

"It's fun?"

"Well, of course. It's a wonderful division of science that can help people. That makes it pretty fun, right?" 

"I like this man." Wakaba said eagerly. Futaba lit up and nodded.

"Mwehehe, yep! Mom thought the exact same thing!"

Maruki's brows lifted. "'Mom'...?"

"Her mother studied it, too." Sojiro explained. It was hard for him to bite back a smile as he could imagine the excited smile on Wakaba's face. "Though I don't get why you're studying it. You're a high school counselor, right? I guess it makes some sense then, being sort of related to your field..."

Maruki turned to Futaba. "Your mom thought that, too, huh?" A smile came on his face. "... She sounds like a wonderful woman."

"Oh, yeah, my mom owned. She loves--er, LOVED me so much!"

Maruki's brows lifted even higher, if it were possible. It clicked as he recalled Sojiro cutting himself off and rubbing his arm. 

He internally cursed, musing he would have given anything for Amamiya to be there to speak for her... if even in an indirect way.

Maruki smiled all the same and nodded his head. "I'm sure she is--would be very proud."

Futaba nodded and turned to the cat. "C'mon, Mona! Off to a menless room!"

The two retreated upstairs. Sojiro sighed and relaxed back. "Sorry about that. Would you care for another cup of coffee?"

"Yes, please. Thank you. Your coffee is amazing."

An awkward silence fell as Sojiro began to prep more coffee. Maruki felt his heart flutter in his chest with the knowledge that a ghost may still be there, watching, listening--with knowledge of cognitive psience.

"So..." Sojiro cleared his throat and lowered his voice as he refilled Maruki's cup. "Has... Ren been good for you?"

"Yes, very. He's even been willing to help me with a research project I have going."

"I see..." Sojiro put the cup down in front of him. "That's... good."

For a moment, he looked as though he wanted to ask Maruki something, but ended up not saying a thing.

Wakaba stared down at the book with a weary sigh.

"I wish Ren was here and that you knew. The things we could talk about..."

* * *

He didn't have long before he had to leave, but Ren was determined to find a gift for each of the Sakura family. A basket of gifts (plus something Yusuke wanted but couldn't afford while Ren was feeling generous) hung from his right hand as he perused a table of small, miscellaneous goods. Choosing a gift for Isshiki-san would be a challenge, but he was firm in his decision to find something.

Ren wasn't sure what tipped him off, but he sensed someone sneaking up behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a red ponytail. A small smile grew on his face, but he acted normally as the girl snuck up on him.

"Hel- _ **LO!"**_

Just as he was ready to feign being frightened, Kasumi appeared in front of him out of nowhere, her hands outstretched.

_** "BOO!" ** _

He yelped embarrassingly loudly and stumbled backward just in time for Sumire to catch him and save him from falling. She and her sister were giggling madly as he turned a beet red and turned to her as other shoppers turned to stare at him. This fact alone almost killed Sumire, who let go of him and hung over, wheezing with laughter.

"Ooh, I got you _good_ , Senpai!"

As Kasumi giggled, too, and Ren's friends began to approach, drawn by the shout, he went even redder. He sighed and smiled in spite of himself. Ren scratched the back of his neck.

"You sure did... I think I died a little on the inside."

The girl laughed and shook her head. "You'd think you saw a big spider, the way you shouted..."

"What happened?" Yusuke questioned as he approached. Sumire shrugged. 

"I _maaay_ have snuck up on him and scared him. Maybe."

"Dude, seriously?" Ryuji scoffed. Ren glared at him.

"Oh, shut up." he scolded, shoving his arm. Mishima stood off to the side; he covered his mouth, but Ren could see the corners of his mouth rising.

"But seriously," Sumire breathed as she regained her breath, "that was strange. There was, like... this second you paused before you suddenly jumped and screamed. Did you freeze up?"

"Maybe it was a ghost." Ren deadpanned. After a second, it clicked in his friends' eyes, and all three of them turned away, shaking with laughter as they returned to their shopping. Sumire blinked a few times and giggled.

"You'd think... so, are you getting gifts for your family?"

Ren nodded and raised his basket. "No one left behind! No one."

Sumire's smile seemed strained for a moment. "I see..."

Kasumi's eyes lit up, and she beamed at Ren. "Quick! Tell her 'not even the sleep paralysis demons!'" The look he gave her made her glare at him. "Just do it!"

"Senpai?"

Ren groaned under his breath and offered a tired smile. "... Not even the sleep... demons."

Sumire froze and blinked. "... Say that again?"

Ren repeated himself and offered a forced smile. "It's... a joke, with my adoptive sister. One time I experienced sleep paralysis and had this bizarre dream... it became a whole thing! Inside joke. Not funny. Sorry."

Sumire chuckled tiredly and shook her head. "Oh, no, that's... I actually had something very similar happen to me. It only happened once, but I remember imagining these little... things running around on my bed. I told my... sister... and she..." The girl blanched and straightened her back. "Crap, sorry, I just remembered I forgot something in my room. Talk to you later, Senpai!"

The girl hurried off, and Ren turned to level a glare at Kasumi. "The hell was that?"

She shrugged. "It's true, though it wasn't her, it was me. I had sleep paralysis and dreamed little... demon-things running around on my bed while I couldn't move. When I woke up and told her, Sumire said that the sleep paralysis demons are friends. It became an inside joke--whenever we did anything together, we would add that the sleep paralysis demons would join us."

"... That sounds... sort of dumb."

She growled. "Listen, it's funnier when--you had to _be_ there, okay?"

Ren scoffed. "You do realize that was _waaay_ too specific, and she is totally going to eventually ask me what's going on, right? Probably very soon."

She gave him an unimpressed look. "... That's sort of the point of this, Ren. Well!" Kasumi shook her head. "Don't worry about it now. Finish your shopping; see you later."

She vanished, and with a deep, heaved huff, Ren finished his shopping and exited the gift store, his friends in tow. 

"So," Yusuke questioned, "what happened?"

Ren sighed. "Oh, just... a ghost decided it would be hilarious to jumpscare me a split-second after Yoshizawa came up behind me. I knew she was coming up behind me, but let me tell you, I think my heart stopped..."

The boys--Mishima, Ryuji, and Yusuke--all shared a look. After a moment's pause, all three burst into raucous laughter.

In spite of his anxiety, Ren couldn't help but smile. 


	7. Crazy

Ren was grateful, if not baffled when Dr. Maruki asked to speak in Leblanc a few days after returning from Hawaii. It was a welcome escape from the prospect of Kobayakawa bothering him. At least, until Kasumi burst his bubble.

"Hate to break it to you, but ghosts can teleport. If he doesn't see you at school, he'll probably just teleport to you directly." 

Still, going home to Leblanc was a relief, though Sojiro had given Maruki a bit of a funny look when he came in. Wakaba was present and watched the man curiously while Morgana eyed Maruki suspiciously from the stairway.

"He was by a few days ago; I believe Futaba told you about it?" Wakaba remarked. Ren nodded, acting as though it was to himself as he served Maruki a cup while Sojiro was busy in the kitchen.

"Sorry for coming here out of the blue." he said with an apologetic smile. He took a sip from the cup; his eyes widened a bit, and he smiled as he set it down. "You must have a real knack for coffee, Amamiya-kun."

Ren shrugged and tucked his hands in his pockets. "Oh, thanks, but my guardian taught me everything. I'm really just doing what he's told me. We've got curry, too, by the way."

"Yes, I know." He chuckled. "It smells delicious, but... I should restrain myself." He leaned forward. "Anyways, why I'm here--I came because of my research. I'm actually putting together a paper."

Wakaba zipped closer. Ren did everything in his power not to look in her direction.

Maruki sighed, and his smile faltered. "It's been progressing well, thanks to your help, but I feel like I've hit a roadblock. I'm sorry to bother you, but I was hoping for your help again..."

Sojiro paused what he was doing and looked over his shoulder. Ren toyed with a lock of hair.

"Sure. I'll do my best to help, but... what exactly are you stuck with?"

"In deepening our understanding of the heart, I wanted to find a means of helping those who have been hurt by trauma... I already told you that was the point of my project. And I've gotten so far, thanks to you." He sighed heavily, frowned, and leaned back in the seat. "But I found an issue that may not have a solution." He looked down for a second and then back up to Ren. "Even if my research makes great strides and we find some miraculous way of healing psychological wounds... with the way things are now, I could only help people within my reach."

"Ask him what makes him say that. Tell him all avenues of research start small." Wakaba spoke up quickly. Ren turned to give her a quizzical look, drawing a frown from Maruki. 

"Amamiya-kun?"

Ren flinched and turned back to Maruki with a forced smile. "Sorry! Just, ah... spider. Sorry."

Maruki smiled brightly. "Oh, no worries, Amamiya-kun. Take your time..."

Ren cleared his throat. "Right. Well, ah... what makes you say that? All avenues of research start small."

Sojiro stopped entirely and focused on their conversation, though the others seemed oblivious he was listening in. Maruki's brows lifted a bit as he nodded.

"Good point, but, ah... it's complicated. There are so many people suffering out there so badly, they can't even speak up."

Wakaba was even closer and stood right by Ren's side. Ren frowned.

"Well, presumably, you don't have this miracle solution yet. I know you want to help people, but you have to walk before you can run." 

"Ah... also true." He shrugged. "It's just... this is a painful, bitter world. Being a counselor has only made that clearer to me." He frowned. "I think our current way of doing things... isn't enough. I want to help more people than a handful out of billions. Pain can strike the heart in infinitely diverse ways. In turn, we have infinite methods with which to treat it... my main issue is, how can so many people be saved? I don't know if it's possible..."

Ren shrugged. "So what CAN we do, then?"

"Well... I just think there may be SOME way to really understand everyone's cognitions faster than getting to know everyone individually in counseling."

The boy frowned.  _ Everyone's cognitions... _

It dawned upon him at the same time Wakaba said it.

"Mementos." Wakaba spoke up. A hand was on her chin. "The public's Palace... the collective unconscious. It no doubt has a core that could possibly be manipulated."

"Be careful!" Morgana yowled from the stairs, displeased.

Ren frowned at Wakaba. His voice dropped to the barest whisper. "I don't know if giving him a hint is--"

She waved a hand. "What's he going to do? Immediately learn enough about Mementos and singlehandedly charge in to change the core? Fat chance, but it's an interesting research area."

"But..."

"Just be vague with him, then. Give him something to chew on so I can read whatever he finds out. He doesn't even have a miracle solution."

Ren pursed his lips and turned to Maruki. The man did not seem put off by Ren's briefly odd behavior; in fact, his eyes were wide and excited. Anticipatory, even. 

Sojiro's eyes narrowed.

With no small amount of hesitation, Ren sighed and shrugged casually. "I don't know... what if they're all connected?"

Maruki frowned. "Where's this coming from? Sure, they can connect, but..." His eyes shot wide open, and he stood up. "Hold on. You've just given me an idea..." He beamed. "Thank you for hearing me out again, Amamiya-kun! And... ah." He shrugged. "Just..." He hesitated. "Thanks. To _all_ of you."

Ren raised a brow. He didn't notice Sojiro behind him staring intensely at Maruki. _"All_ of us?"

"Oh!" Maruki shrugged innocently and looked away. "I just mean... you and your guardian and adoptive family is all. You've all been very kind and helpful."

Wakaba giggled. "He has manners, at least."

Maruki thanked Ren again, said something about having to get writing, and made his way out. As the door closed behind him and the bell jingled, Ren let out a long sigh and picked up the cup. Sojiro was eerily quiet as Ren began to wash the cup. The boy could feel his eyes boring into him.

"Hey." Ren turned from the sink to his guardian, who looked around the cafe and then back to Ren with a serious frown. "How much does that guy know? About... you?"

Ren shrugged as he began to wipe the cup off. "He doesn't know the whole 'I see dead people' thing. At least, I've never mentioned it to him. Can't imagine he would know."

"Hmm." Sojiro's scowl deepened as he fixed him with a suspicious look. "You're sure he hasn't, I don't know... listened in on you talking to a... ghost, or something?"

Ren tapped a foot against the ground. "Uh... not as far as I know? He's never given any indication that he heard anything of the sort. Where's this coming from?"

Sojiro exhaled sharply and put a hand on his hip. He shook his head. "It's just... well, he found out that Futaba's mother is deceased when he came to visit the other day, and that she was a cognitive psience researcher. Just seems weird that he wanted to talk to you HERE, of all places, when he could have just as easily had this talk with you at school. And he seemed like he was waiting a little too eagerly when you were whispering with Wakaba..."

"Bah." Wakaba waved a hand dismissively. "He probably just came back for the coffee. I wouldn't be concerned."

Ren turned to his guardian and repeated what Wakaba said, though his heart was anxiously fluttering still. Sojiro crossed his arms. "I mean... that's possible, but..."

Wakaba grinned. "Aww... are you worried about Ren-kun? I know you've been anxious over him since you found out. That, and you were suspicious of Dr. Maruki to start with. You've always been sort of a worrywart, even if you don't admit it; it's very sweet. You're adorable." At Ren's silence, she frowned. "Well, go on. Talk for me."

The boy reddened a bit. "I'm not saying that to him... can I just give him a summary?"

Sojiro scoffed and shook his head. "Ren, I haven't been able to talk to Wakaba for two years before you rolled in. You damn well _better_ say whatever she wants to say. _All_ of it."

Ren groaned, rolled his eyes, and tucked his hands in his pockets. He looked away and spoke for her, save for the last sentence. Sojiro sighed and relaxed a bit while Wakaba scoffed. "Fine. Coward."

"I see. Yeah, okay; you're probably right." Sojiro's frown softened. "Sorry. I know I've been jumpy since all this... came to light." He turned to Ren. "Just make sure you're extra careful at school, now that you have that jackass of a dead principal breathing down your neck."

"Ghosts don't breathe." Ren remarked with a sly smile as he pushed his glasses up. Sojiro scoffed and very lightly swatted the back of the boy's head, earning a laugh from the boy.

"You damn well know I mean, smartass. The point is, You don't need anyone not already in the know overhearing anything. Got it?"

"Got it." 

Ren wondered for a moment as he returned to dishwashing if Sojiro's suspicions could be true, somehow. He quickly dashed the thought as silly, and for a moment, he was able to not feel overly anxious.

"That was way too close," Morgana sighed when he followed him upstairs not long after, "what we gave him was informative, but not informative enough for him to do anything substantial with. Still, we should be careful."

Ren nodded and headed for his TV. He knelt down to examine his DVDs. "Mhm. Anyways, what are we watching tonight? I need to return _Not So Hot Betty_ before--"

His phone buzzed. The boy reached for it and looked at the message. In an instant, his face went white. He felt his heart sink and his blood run cold. Morgana frowned and trotted forward. "Ren? What's wrong?"

Ren gulped and turned his phone around so Morgana could read the screen. The cat, too, flinched at the message.

_**Yoshizawa:** Senpai, I really need to talk to you tomorrow after school on the rooftop. I know this is sudden, but there's something I need to talk to you about. Please come alone. _

Morgana grimaced. "You don't think this is about..."

"It's time."

Ren looked up to see Kasumi beaming. She was shaking where she floated. There was only one thing he could bring himself to say as he typed off a half-hearted 'okay' to her sister.

"Fuck."

* * *

Ren was completely unable to focus the whole day.

Every thought was devoted to how this talk would go. No words from Morgana could help, and Kasumi remained all too eager to free her sister. Things going wrong seemed the farthest thing from her mind. 

For the first time ever, he had even answered a teacher's question incorrectly in class, but he didn't even care as the teacher--Mr. Inui--gave the correct answer and students whispered. He just returned to staring listlessly at his desk. 

"Are you okay?"

His head shot up at Ann's question. He gave the girl a meek shrug at her worried frown. 

"I'm fine, Ann. Thanks for asking."

She did not look convinced in the slightest. "Ren, if something's wrong, speak up. You know we can help you with anything."

Inui cleared his throat, and with a frown, Ann reluctantly turned away. 

Eventually, the last bell of the day rang, and Ren shakily headed up the stairs to the rooftop of the school. The September sun was still warm and provided some excuse for the sweat dripping down his forehead. He paced, his hands on his hips.

"It's going to be okay, Ren." Morgana reassured from where he sat on a desk. "Just take a few deep breaths."

He never got the chance. The door squeaked open, and he turned to see an equally-frazzled looking Sumire push the door open. She didn't bother with a forced smile as she stared at him with owlish eyes. Kasumi was radiating excitement as she walked in with her.

The two living teens stared at each other awkwardly as the door came to a close.

"Senpai... Ren." Sumire cleared her throat. "I'm... sorry for calling you up here like this, but it's... important."

"Okay." Ren murmured, avoiding her eyes. His hands moved and tucked themselves in his pockets. Sumire stared at him for a moment and took a breath.

"Okay. Um..." She clasped her hands together. "This is about... some of the things you've been saying lately. A lot of the things you've been saying lately, really." She paused. "Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Ren sighed and looked up. His eyes were fearful. "... '120%.' 'Get back up in the saddle.' 'Relaxing is the key to success.'" Sumire gasped softly, and he scratched the back of his neck. "Among others. Am I correct?"

"'Sleep paralysis demons.'" Sumire muttered. Her eyes narrowed at Ren. "You know exactly what I'm talking about... so... that was all on purpose?"

Ren took a sharp breath and nodded. Sumire crossed her arms. "You look so scared... why? Amamiya-kun... I need you to be honest with me. What's going on? How did you know all of that? Why say all of it? Tell me."

Ren's frown deepened. "Your face when I said those things. You recognized them, but you were confused. You were trying to remember who it was who said them."

Sumire flinched. Kasumi stepped forward.

"Tell her flat out," she ordered, "now."

Ren closed his eyes.

"... I see dead people. Your sister is one of them."

Sumire said nothing. She just breathed heavily. Tears were in her eyes, but her frown went unaltered. 

"You... see dead people? As in..." She cocked her head to the side. "What, ghosts?"

Ren nodded silently. Sumire stared at him for several long moments. He couldn't tell what she was thinking; the silence was suffocating. He felt as though his throat was being squeezed from the fear.

Kasumi frowned and shook her silent sister's shoulder--or tried, anyways. The girl recoiled back from her touch and squawked. The ghost groaned impatiently.

"Come on, come on... say something, Sumire!"

Sumire looked up at Ren warily. "... Ghosts, huh?"

Ren looked away. His cheeks were reddening.

"Er..."

"You better not be lying... I never would have thought you'd be the type to take advantage of a mourner otherwise." she said coolly. Ren's eyes widened as he looked up at her. He whitened and shook his head.

"What?! No! No, that's not my--I'm not lying to you! I would never..."

Sumire grumbled. "So... let--let's say this is... real. What... does my sister want to tell me?"

Ren took a nervous step back, but she stepped forward. He gave Kasumi a bewildered look. The ghost shrugged at him, a bit bewildered herself.

"I think this may have been a mistake." he whispered sheepishly. Kasumi sighed.

"Well, no turning back now, Ren... tell her... tell her 'remember who you are.'"

Ren shook his head. "What are you, an ancestor shaming their kid from the beyond?"

"Ren!"

Sumire cleared her throat. Ren gave her a bewildered look as he spoke. "Erm... she said... I'm sorry in advance, these are her words, not mine... 'remember who you are.'"

The girl scowled. "What is THAT supposed to mean?! I'm Kasumi Yoshizawa!..." Her expression faltered, and she looked down. "... I--I am, aren't I...?" She looked back up at him with a scowl she hoped was authortitative. "Call me by my name, Ren."

Ren frowned. "Yoshizawa--"

She uncrossed her arms. Her fists balled up. "My real name! Say it!"

Kasumi's face fell. "Oh, no..."

Ren hesitated, and she took another demanding step forward. Her eyes were fiery.  _ "Ren!  _ My name!"

"Sumire!" he gasped and pulled away. At her gasp, he took another step back. She stepped forward again. He saw the terror and anger in her eyes. "You--"

"I'm not Sumire! Kasumi's..." She went silent and shook her head. "Explain yourself!"

Ren shook his head. "It was Kasumi who died, not you, Sumire! You didn't--"

"No." she denied shakily. Her face was bright red as she finally stepped back. Her hands were shaking. "No, you're crazy!"

_ Crazy. _

Ren went silent and retreated back toward the desks, by Morgana. Kasumi scowled and began to slap at Sumire, making her yelp at the sensation of cold, sharp wind.

"Snap out of it, Sumire! _**SNAP OUT OF IT!"**_

Sumire gave Ren one last, horrified look before she turned on her heel and ran. Kasumi gasped.

"Sumire!" She turned to a red-faced, mortified Ren and bowed deeply. _"I am_ _so sorry about this!"_ She scowled and turned back toward the door that slammed closed. **_"SUMIRE!"_**

She vanished. Silence fell for a moment, save for the boys' heavy breathing.

Ren sank to the ground. Morgana hopped off the table and pawed at his side as Ren buried his face in his knees. "Ren? Ren, you didn't do anything wrong. This isn't your fault. She's wrong, you're not crazy--"

The boy shook. His back shuddered, and muffled sobs rocked him. Morgana stared at him helplessly, his ears pinned back. 

Finally, the cat settled for pressing himself up against Ren's side. He purred, praying he would get some level of comfort.

* * *

"You didn't have to mention that last part, Morgana."

Ren's cheeks were red as the cat stood up. Morgana sighed heavily.

"I thought it was relevant."

"Telling everyone that I cried is relevant?!" Ren shook his head. "I have a rep to maintain, you know..."

Makoto sighed and patted his back. "Ren, it's completely understandable that you were upset..."

Sumire sighed, drawing their attention. The girl's eyes were turned away, and tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She sniffled and wiped her eyes as Kasumi patted her shoulder. "No kidding... and it was all my fault..."

"No, it was mine," Kasumi dismissed, "I shouldn't have pressed Ren as hard as I did as fast as I did. I--"

"I still feel awful about it." Sumire griped. One of her hands clutched at the fabric of her coat, at the chest. Her eyes were wholly ashamed. "I was being a coward and ran from the truth. I knew what he was telling me was true, but I didn't want to admit it... so I lashed out at him." She gave Ren a mournful frown. "I... still remember how scared and upset you looked... I called you 'crazy.'"

"It's in the past, Sumire, and you've apologized a million times already--"

"It doesn't matter. I hurt you." She shook her head. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself for what I put you and my sister through..."

Yusuke cleared his throat. As she and her sister looked at him, he cast her a sympathetic smile. "I... acted similarly toward Ren, Ryuji, Ann, and Morgana at first. Like you, I was running from the truth." He shook his head. "I'm certain if Ren had tried to tell me about my mother at the time, I would have refused him just as adamantly as you did. In the end, we were both capable of coming to our senses and made things right. That's what matters, and all of us know that."

"So let's move on. It's in the past, yeah?" Ryuji agreed with a smile. "No one's perfect."

Sumire sighed and cupped her cheek in her hand. "I'll try. With that, we should continue with the story before we make Goro throw up from the sentimentality."

_"Please."_ Goro groaned. Ann glared at him.

"You're _such_ a jerk sometimes..."

Sumire cleared her throat and looked at Ren. He looked at Kasumi, who nodded, and he looked back at Sumire and nodded.

"Right," he continued, "well, it was a miserable week or two, I can't remember, but it felt long. But things came to a head at the beginning of October... when they stumbled into that Palace..."


	8. Cutting It

Ren didn't see hide nor hair of Sumire in the following days, nor did he hear from her. The day after their failed attempt to snap Sumire out of it, Kasumi met with him and Morgana on the rooftop. She looked down and fussed with her hands nervously; her eyes were laden with guilt and regret when she was able to make herself look up at him.

"Amamiya-senpai, I am so, _so_ sorry. For everything." She shook her head. "I really did think it would work, and... I was so desperate for her to snap out of it... you didn't deserve any of what happened. This is my fault. I pushed both of you too hard and too fast." She bowed deeply. "I’m... really, _really_ sorry, Ren-senpai.”

Ren sighed heavily and shook his head. “You didn’t know this would happen; I don’t blame you, and don't worry about me." he dismissed calmly, though his eyes were still noticeably dark and heavy, "How is she doing?"

Kasumi groaned and shook her head as she stood up straight. "... In a word? _Bad_. She basically cried for the rest of the day yesterday. Talked to herself a lot, trying to convince herself you were... ahem, not all there. She didn't sound convinced by herself, but she's still deep in denial. She'll throw herself into her gymnastics like a woman possessed; I'm hoping she'll come around on her own by the end of the next meet in a few days." 

Ren sighed and put a hand on his chin. "Alright, but I'm not holding my breath. Maybe she just needs time, but... we'll try to look into Maruki's Palace after we're done with our current one..."

"Provided everything goes well." Morgana added. His tail swished as he stood up and looked where Ren was looking. "I'm sorry, Kasumi, but Ren's done all he can do in the real world. I hope she can come to her senses, but our next best bet is investigating Maruki... and I'm not going to lie to you. Not even that is a guarantee of success."

"I have faith." Kasumi insisted as she put a hand to her chest. "I believe in my sister. She'll come to her senses eventually. Some way, somehow, she will."

Ren forced himself to nod. Kasumi frowned at him. "Are... you okay?" she asked. "I know that was... hard on you, too."

The boy forced another nod. "I'm fine." he lied casually. "As I said, you don't need to worry about me. I'm over it."

"No; no, you're not." Morgana deadpanned behind him. Neither Kasumi nor Ren could disguise their dismayed winces. The two were left to share a look of matching exhausted despair.

* * *

Sumire mentally blocked out the events of that day by throwing herself into her gymnastics routine and school, just as Kasumi predicted.

The girl had gone quiet, and did nothing other than practice and study. Practice and study, every day for at least a week. Every now and again, the memories of what had happened tried to break through, and every time that happened, she would redouble her efforts.

She wanted to forget about _everything_. Amamiya and her sister in particular, even if she felt bad for it. _Ghosts don't exist,_ she reminded herself. Her parents and coach alike seemed concerned by her change in behavior, but she didn't talk.

Once during the week, when she had worked up the courage, she had tried to see Maruki (and ignored the stinging cold swats on her arm) and found him talking to Amamiya about some sort of research project. Her courage instantly plummeted, and she retreated before either noticed her.

She thought she was finally getting around the bend when she placed third in the gymnastics meet--a vast improvement over her last performance. However, in the early October morning a few days later at Shujin Academy, she was pulled into the guidance office by a dispassionate middle-aged teacher. accompanied by a sour-looking Maruki.

She felt her heart sink when the teacher gave a review of the circumstances, and she shook her head at him with wide eyes. "What...?! I'm sorry, but could you please repeat that?"

The teacher waved a hand casually. "Now, nothing's been decided, yet... but at the rate things are going, her honor status could possibly be revoked." He turned to Maruki. "Something so serious should be, of course, brought to the attention of her parents and yourself."

Sumire fought back every urge to cry as she hung her head. Maruki frowned softly, pleadingly, at the other man. "I've been told her results at the latest meet were quite laudable... isn't revoking her honor student status an overreaction on the school's part?"

He shrugged. "I understand how you feel, but... well, third place doesn't really cut it, now, does it? She needs to attain first place results for her exceptional status to be worthwhile."

Sumire picked her head up to give him a scandalized look. He shook his head, but his casual expression went unaltered. The man didn't even turn his head in her direction. "Don't get me wrong. Personally, I think her results are impressive, but... I suppose an argument could be made that if she's going to represent Shujin and receive special treatment, it's not enough." 

Sumire shivered. It felt as though the room had dropped several degrees, and a very unpleasant mood loomed over them. Neither man across from her tried to act like they noticed, but a brief look of befuddlement in the teacher's eyes and alarm in Maruki's eyes were briefly evident. Still, the counselor pulled himself together and narrowed his eyes. "Yoshizawa-san is sitting right here with us, sir. Please don't refer to her as if she's not here." 

The other man rolled his eyes and finally turned to her with a dismissive look. "Please don't shoot the messenger, okay? This is necessary to guarantee fairness across the entire student body... it's not as if you've been expelled. Another meet's coming up soon; please try to attain the results that we're expecting."

"Sir, putting excessive expectations on Yoshizawa-san will only be to her detriment." Maruki objected. 

The other man shook his head. "That wasn't my intention. I just wanted to give her a little encouragement..." Maruki's nose wrinkled. "Dr. Maruki, please continue serving the student body and Yoshizawa-san here... this meeting was merely meant to express how the entire faculty will be supporting her. That's the reason why I had you sit in today."

"Supporting her..." Maruki sighed glumly. "I see..."

"Anyways, that's all I wanted to discuss today. All of this is hypothetical unless Yoshizawa-san improves her performance."

Maruki pursed his lips and said nothing.

* * *

Sumire felt as though life itself had been drained from her as she exited the meeting. She was barely looking where she was going when she felt herself bump into someone. The girl yelped and looked up to see a white-faced Amamiya quickly look away from her.

"Pardon me." he muttered, and continued past her. Sumire said nothing and hurried on her way as well--though a fuming Kasumi did not.

"Ugh!" the ghost popped up in front of him and stopped him short as he gave her an exhausted look. "That man...!"

Morgana popped out of the bag and looked behind him. His ears drooped. "What's up with Sumire?"

"You mean _aside_ from the fact she thinks I'm crazy?" Ren grouched. "She probably just doesn't want to see me. That's all."

"No, that's not it." Kasumi refuted, drawing his eyes. She scowled. "I know you have to get to class, but... UGH! I NEED to tell you later about all of the horrible nonsense she just had to sit through!

"Hey." Ren smiled softly. "I'm willing to listen to you later, but for now, I have to get going..." He stopped as he noticed a small red charm on the floor. He paused and knelt down to pick it up. The boy turned it over in his hand, examining it.

"Oh!" Kasumi recognized it at the same time he did. "That's her good luck charm! She must have dropped it... do you think you can return that to her?"

Ren grimaced, but nodded. "... Sure. I'll try to get to her after school. For now, I need to get to class."

* * *

Sumire was halfway to class when she noticed her charm was missing. She quickly turned around and made her way back to the guidance office.

"Maybe I left it in there..."

She approached the door.

_"How did Yoshizawa-san handle the news?"_

Sumire stopped short. The vice principal's voice, she thought.

_"She seemed pretty downcast. I think it was quite the shock to her."_

There was the teacher's voice. The vice principal nodded, though she couldn't see him.

_"I hope this is what it takes for her to finally succeed... she needs to push herself beyond third place and bring home better results."_

_"Vice principal,"_ there was Maruki's voice, unusually firm and irritated but calm as he could manage, _"I know I've told you this, but your approach is going to affect her adversely. Trying to motivate her with harsh words will only give her more anxiety."_

The vice principal scoffed. "Dr. Maruki, we aren't running a charity... if she's going to receive special treatment, she needs to achieve adequate results. Praising her until her head swells may be your idea of therapy, but we can't butter her up forever."

The teacher sighed heavily. _"We took in these sisters to improve the school's standing, but at this rate, we're only going to end up suffering for it."_

 _"Not only have we lost one, but the other's not doing us any good."_ the vice principal complained. _"Talk about a waste of effort..."_

Sumire felt like throwing up. The freezing cold aura around her did not help. 

_"Sir!”_ Maruki objected, a bit loudly to boot.

"Oh, sorry." the vice principal apologized unconvincingly. _"But, there's no denying--first with Mr. Kamoshida, and now the principal's death--we've got our backs to the wall here. If this school doesn't bounce back, even my own ass will be on the line..."_

 _"So you push all of that onto one student instead of trying to improve the school as a whole?"_ Maruki snapped. 

_"That's enough, Dr. Maruki."_ the vice principal dismissed firmly. _"Excuse me."_

Sumire retreated quickly, with heavy tears in her eyes.

* * *

"... And then he called her a--A WASTE OF EFFORT! Can you BELIEVE him?! The NERVE of that man!"

Ren winced, and Kasumi lowered her voice. "... Sorry. But..." She scowled. "I hate this school!"

The ghost seer sighed heavily as he caught a small group of students down the hall pointing and whispering about him out of the corner of his eye. "Me too."

Half an hour after school, and Sumire had yet to respond to Ren's text (he was somewhat surprised she hadn't blocked him). Kasumi groaned as he checked the clock on his phone.

"Her phone's been acting up... she may not have seen your message. Sorry..."

Ren sighed and shrugged. "No problem, but I think this might have to wait until tomorrow..."

His phone began to ring, and his brows lifted at the caller ID.

"Sumire," Morgana gasped, "she actually called you back!"

Ren answered and lifted the phone to his ear. "Hello? Yoshizawa-san?"

 _"Amamiya-san?"_ Her voice was staticky and a bit garbled. _"Sorry for the delay, I just got your text now... you found my charm?"_

"Yes. Is there anywhere I can leave it for you? I can also have my cat deliver it for me."

"NOT A CAT!" Morgana protested. He could hear Sumire giggling on the other end. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Listen, I know you don't want to see me, but I know you want your charm back. I'll give it back to you and then skedaddle without a word." 

There was a long, hesitant pause.

 _"... I would appreciate that,"_ she admitted, _"but I'm on the way to Odaiba; I want to look at the stadium again. You don't have to go out of your way for me…”_

"Eh, it's fine. If it's alright with you, I'll bring you your charm and then get lost."

Another long pause.

_"... Okay. I'll see you soon."_

Reluctance coated every word.

* * *

Sumire reached Odaiba first and was left to wait. She would have been lying if she said she was completely okay with the fact she would be facing Ren, however briefly, but she needed her charm back.

And... maybe she needed to ask a few questions, too, if she worked up the guts. She pulled her phone from her pocket with the intent to text Ren to ask to talk for a few moments, but the message she quickly typed up garnered a _not delivered_ error message. She groaned.

"No connection... I should have gotten this thing replaced already."

She looked down at the phone in her hand in open dismay. She sighed, shook her head, and lowered her hand. The girl didn't pick her head up. 

"I'm so useless..." she sighed and looked up at the stadium. "I do nothing but cause trouble for everyone... even for Amamiya-san and Dr. Maruki." She shook her head. "I'm supposed to be the..." The girl scowled and put her empty hand to the side of her head. "I can't even call myself by my name without feeling right! Why did he have to say what he did in the first place...? And why can't I shake this feeling...?!"

A couple walked behind her, though she paid little heed at first.

"I wanna get a parfait..." the woman whined. 

"Yeah, yeah, just a sec." her boyfriend muttered. "I'm looking up a spot right now. It's supposed to be somewhere around here..."

"Ugh, you've totally gotten us lost!” The woman crossed her arms. “I don't recognize any of these places... what's that building supposed to be, anyways?"

He looked up toward the fence. "Uh... I think it was supposed to be a convention center? Or a research lab? What's it matter, anyways?"

The couple continued on their way, chattering. Sumire grumbled to herself.

"It's not a lab," she sighed, exasperated, "it's a stadium..."

Her phone made a strange noise she couldn't quite identify. As she picked it up, she saw a strange red and black eyeball app icon.

_"Beginning navigation."_

She watched as the world warped around her in disorienting wave; it transformed the stadium in front of her into a bizarre golden tower reaching into the sky. Enormous telescopes of various lengths spanned the length of the spherical top of the tower, inside of which was something golden gently spinning. It felt like a fantastical set one would see in a steampunk fantasy.

"What in the world...?!"

Sumire spun on her heel to see a double of herself staring up at the tower and gaping. After a moment, the double lowered her gaze and stopped short as she saw her sister gaping back at her.

"What...?"

"Sumire...?" Kasumi gasped. Her eyes grew giddy and wide. Her voice shook with excitement. "Do you see me...?!"

Sumire took a stumbling step back. "Who--who are you?! _I'm_ Kasumi, not Sumire!"

"It's me!" Kasumi raised her hands to her chest and stepped forward. "It's your sister! A ghost, sure, but still your sister!”

Sumire went white as a sheet and took another step back.

"No," she breathed in open dismay, clutching the straps of her bag, "no, this can't be real!"

Kasumi stepped forward again and began to reach out to her. "Amamiya-kun wasn’t lying to you. Sumire, _please_ , just _listen_ to me. It's all going to be oka--"

As she took another step forward, Sumire shrieked and turned on her heel. She darted past the gates and into the strange tower. Kasumi gasped.

"No, wait, Sumire, come back!"

She took off running after her just as Ren and Morgana arrived.

* * *

Ren saw the twins outside of the stadium that was still under construction as the sun was beginning to set, sending an dark orange glow over the city.

He and Morgana saw them looking up at the site, as was typical when Sumire was upset.

His pulse quickened. Part of him wanted to run and give this whole situation up, but he knew she needed her charm back. Morgana patted his shoulder, and with a quiet intake of breath, he began to make his way toward the girls.

Sumire's eyes seemed to widen, though not at him. She and her sister alike flinched and looked up, over the fence. He and Morgana stopped short and watched, stunned as the place transformed from a construction site to a fantastical tower.

"Hey," Morgana hissed, "the sisters--! I can see Kasumi!"

Ren and Morgana watched from the sidelines as Sumire turned to face her sister. As Kasumi reached out to her, Sumire took off running, and Kasumi with her. Ren gasped and charged forward, but they were both out of sight, well into the Palace.

Morgana grunted and hopped onto the ground in his Metaverse form. Ren looked down at himself and saw he was in his Metaverse form, too. 

"Not to state the obvious, but we're definitely in a Palace," Morgana judged, "between the both of us transforming and this place."

"Plus you and Sumire suddenly being able to see Kasumi." Joker remarked. Morgana frowned.

"That's the strangest thing--even if we're in the Metaverse, normally, a ghost would be expelled by the cognition of its ruler. Yet she was able to manifest unimpeded. Whoever has this Palace has to know of Kasumi's nature as a ghost for her to be able to stay here like she's doing!"

"But who--?” Ren shook his head. “And Sumire--do you think she has the Nav? It wasn't my phone that brought us here.”

"She _has_ to." Mona looked toward the Palace and shook his head. "Anyways, questions later! Neither of the twins have a Persona; they--or at least, Sumire--could be in deep trouble if they run into Shadows! We have to rescue them!"

Joker nodded, and the two turned toward the Palace. 

"Let's go!"


	9. Rescuing Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this spate of posting "I had a break between classes and work and depression and I milked it for all it's worth."

The interior of the Palace was almost entirely white, with iridescent, shiny glass floors where there wasn't white tile or carpet. Joker found all the light mildly irritating as he shielded his eyes for a moment after he stepped off the futuristic elevator that brought him in.  


Wavy glass sculptures and light fixtures hung from the ceiling. White doves perched around the room (with no poop to be seen, even) and flew up and away at their approach; their wing flaps were the only noise Joker could hear. Feathers dropped and dissipated as they floated to the ground. No Shadows were in sight yet... and neither were either of the twins.

He wondered if all the white and shining lights were meant to be comforting, somehow. Enlightening? Calming? Regardless of intent, it reminded him of a sterile waiting room of a doctor’s office and did nothing to make him feel less unsettled. He felt as though he couldn’t get out of there fast enough as he and Morgana dashed up two flights of stairs and to a door that Joker pushed his shoulder against, but did not budge.

"No good," Mona groaned, "let's look for another way in."

Joker turned and peered down the hall. What he saw reminded him of a science fair--lots of posters covered in data and diagrams lined a maze of pop-up walls. 

"Joker, look."

Mona pointed forward and saw a platform that rose above the displays, from which a golden swathe of some sort of abstract decoration flowed into. A ledge was reachable, if he jumped.

"Don't you think we could use that as a foothold?"

Joker nodded and hurried forward, up the ramp to the platform. He approached the ledge and jumped; he smoothly grasped the edge and flipped himself onto it. Mona followed closely after him.

He focused with his third eye and examined the room, where he saw more of the same sort of wavy gold and white decorations hanging from the ceiling.

"Hang onto me." he ordered, and when he felt Mona holding onto his leg securely, he shot his grappling hook at the edge of one of the waves and let it pull him forward. With a forward flip, the two landed neatly on it. From there, he shot it again at another white ledge and flew across the room. He ran down it and jumped onto another wave, and from there, up onto yet another wave. 

_ "STOP FOLLOWING ME!... Wait, who's there?!" _

_ "Sister!" _

Mona's ears pricked up toward the sound of the somewhat muffled voices. "Was that the twins?!"

Joker's head spun to his left; he recognized their voices, and peered down to see the wave he was on. He could slide down it to the floor, if he felt brave.

"Let's go!" Joker hissed. Mona nodded and held onto him.

"Yeah; just be careful!"

He hopped onto the slide and slid down it; bends in the path necessitated him digging his heel in and rerouted their path so as to not fall to the ground. Eventually, they rolled onto another white ledge and peered out to see the twins both staring at a third girl that looked just like them, albeit with loose hair and glasses, wearing a purple leotard.

Sumire's head spun between the silent, sad-looking girl and her equally befuddled sister. She took a step back just as Joker and Mona hopped to the ground.

"Why...?! What's going on?!" Sumire demanded, eyes wide and desperate. 

"Who's that?!" Mona hissed as they stopped at the base of more steps leading up to them. "A cognitive being?!"

"It has to be!" Joker hissed. "Look! Kasumi's standing right there!"

The girl in the leotard's eyes were averted. "I..." She sniffled. "... It's my fault...!"

Sumire took a step back and put her hands over her chest. "What...?!"

"No!" Kasumi objected. "It was a horrible accident! Go away and stop upsetting my sister!"

"Come on!" Mona hissed, and the two charged forward.

The cognitive being kept speaking. "You must... Kasumi..."

"I'm trying, but you're not helping... whatever you are!" Kasumi snapped, balling her fists. "Go away and let me handle this!"

"Stop!" Sumire shrieked desperately; her voice echoed throughout the room as she pulled away from both of them with terrified eyes. _"Stop it!"_ She gasped and clutched her head with both hands and collapsed to her knees. Kasumi gasped and quickly moved to stand in front of the cognition. She looked down at her sister with a gape she didn't bother to hide.

_"Sumire--!"_ she cried as her sister fell forward and curled into a ball. She didn't even notice as the cognition stepped forward as a black, spindly Shadow formed behind it. With a slash of magic, the cognition collapsed and vanished--and moved onto Kasumi, who was kneeling down. Joker gasped and sprinted forward.

_ “KASUMI, BEHIND YOU! WATCH OUT!”  _

The Shadow struck Kasumi from behind with a blast of magic, causing her to disintegrate instantly. Joker felt a cold sense of horror and dread--he had never seen a ghost dissipate like that, but he quickly forced himself to pay attention to the remaining sister. Sumire gasped as Joker charged forward for her, just as a weaker apparition of Kasumi reappeared, waved, and groaned.

“Get... Sumire out of here..."

The ghost dissipated, and Shadow snarled.

“Heresy.” it snapped. “You dare spurn our lord’s mercy...”

Mona ran up to the prone figure of Sumire. “Are you alright, Yoshizawa?!”

Joker snapped himself out of his gaping at where the ghost had been and turned to give Sumire a worried frown. “Are you hurt?”

Sumire’s eyes went wide as she sat up and looked up at him with wide, red-rimmed eyes. “That voice... Amamiya-senpai?!”

Joker nodded. “I’ll explain later—just get up and get behind me!”

He reached out to her and helped her up as Mona took a step back. “Hmph! Looks like that thing’s ready to rumble.”

“Accept yourself,” the Shadow ordered coldly, “our lord laments the foolishness birthed from your pain. "

Sumire looked between a paling Joker and the Shadow. “It—"

“Yoshizawa, we need to go!" Joker ordered. The girl shook her head.

“But—! That... that...” Sumire looked as though she was going to protest when words came through the air, echoes of snide sentiments she had heard about special treatment and failing. She didn’t deserve her success, the whispers sneered.

_“I understand how you feel,”_ an echoing man's voice crooned, _“but, well, third place doesn’t really cut it, now does it? She needs to attain first place results for her exceptional status to be worthwhile."_

Sumire flinched and gasped. Joker pulled on her arm. “We have to go! _Now!”_

_“Not only have we lost one,”_ the whispers continued, _“but the other’s not doing us any good. Talk about a waste of effort."_

“I’ve had _enough_ of this...” Sumire murmured. Just as she said it, the apparition of her sister reappeared and stared her down with hard eyes. She flickered in and out, reminding Joker of something like a video game character that had just taken damage. The flickering began to slow down gradually as her younger sister gasped and took a step back. Kasumi was scowling, and the appearance of tears were on her face.

“God damn it, Sumire! _Snap out of it!”_ She sobbed and held her hands out as her sister gaped at her. “I’m _begging_ you! Remember who you are! You are _not_ me! _You are Sumire Yoshizawa!”_

“No,” Sumire whispered, shaken, “ _no_ , I’m _not_ —" Her voice grew shrill and raised angrily as she stomped a foot. _"Stop it!_ Stop calling me Sumire!"

Sumire gaped at the spirit as she gave an ear-splitting wail that made the living cover their ears and wince. She shook her head, and clenched her fists. “I can’t do this! I can’t watch you live a lie! Amamiya-senpai was telling the truth—I begged him to come clean, and now I regret putting him through how you reacted!" She leaned forward, making a paling Sumire take a step back. She did not blink as she stared at her with desperation. "I’m a ghost, Sumire! I‘m dead! DEAD! Kasumi Yoshizawa is _dead_ , but Sumire Yoshizawa _lives_ , and she has to carry on our dream, no matter what anyone says!”  


She slapped her hands against Sumire’s cheeks. The girl flinched from the cold, harsh wind. “Get it through your head! I--Kasumi--am _DEAD_ , and Sumire is _ALIVE!_ You _have_ to snap out of this! _**YOU ARE SUMIRE YOSHIZAWA!”**_

Sumire’s chin quivered. Her mouth opened and closed with protests that didn’t come. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she looked between her sister and Joker, who grimaced and nodded silently. Color drained from her face.

“... No... this... can't..."

"Remember what you heard Ren say--would he really lie to you?! Everything he told you... it's all true." Kasumi urged. "Stop blinding yourself and embrace the truth! Not just for me, but for _you!"_

Sumire's mouth opened and closed as she looked between Joker and the ghost. She spoke very quietly and very softly when she could make noise.

"Amamiya-san... Senpai. Is... this true? Please... don't tell me..."

Joker slowly nodded once, and she gasped gently. He sighed heavily.

"... I'm so sorry, Sumire."

"... I...” she whispered, pale as a ghost. “... Amamiya-kun... you were really telling me the truth... I... I...”

The girl collapsed and buried her head in her knees as she began bawling her eyes out. Kasumi knelt down and frowned anxiously as she patted her shoulder urgently. "Sumire! I’m not mad at you—let Amamiya-senpai get you out of here and we can talk this out through him! This place is dangerous!"

“I’m sorry,” Sumire muttered, “I’m so sorry... it should have been me! _I don’t deserve to live!”_

The Shadow, fed up with waiting, finally began to advance again. It whistled, and more Shadows appeared around the group, surrounding them. Their forms changed in an instant under the sickly black and red energy common to Shadows and took the forms of... something Joker was best able to describe later as "green and yellow alien robot bees." Kasumi shot up and joined Joker and Mona in looking around themselves in dismay while Sumire continued to cry.

One made its move and advanced toward the vulnerable Sumire. Before either Phantom Thief could act, Kasumi let out an ear-shattering scream and flew between the two. A bright flash of light blinded everyone, and when Joker could pull his hands away from his eyes, he saw a glowing and very pissed off Kasumi holding her hands up, holding the Shadow back. Her eyes burned with sheer rage and hatred.

_ You have shown her the truth... but your role as guardian is not yet over. _

_ If you want to save her now, you must embrace the rebel slumbering within. _

Kasumi's eyes flashed golden.

**_“GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!”_ **

The furious howl nearly shattered their eardrums and was accompanied by enraged screams as she kicked the Shadow back with unforeseen power; it howls faded as it was destroyed from the light.

_ Yes, that's it! Long have you let your anger and resentment fester! Strike a contract with me to make meaning of your death... _

There was a flash of golden light on the ghost's face. Her little sister remained on the floor, gaping up at her as Kasumi reached up for a mask in the shape of two white angel wings spread open, with her eyes peering out in the middle of the wings.

_ I am thou, thou art I... we shall join as one before the Sea of Souls calls us together... and I will not just be a Shadow reuniting with the real self, but your true and most powerful self, a Persona... _

Kasumi screamed as she pulled the mask off, though it seemed like it pulled away from her face without blood, owing to her nature as a spirit. Her scream didn't sound pained; rather, it sounded enraged. She erupted into bright, white light that Ren remembered seeing when Yusuke’s mother moved on, though this was far more intense. It was a big enough eruption to exert the typical, powerful force of an Awakening and almost blinded him. 

Sumire yelped and tumbled back from the force; Joker quickly pulled her into his arms and shielded her as the transformation washed over the ghost.

When the light settled, Kasumi stood, transformed. She wore a crimson red robe that covered her arms and extended down to her knees, opening in the center below the waist, bordered with golden cloth. A silver chainmail shirt was over the robe, with short sleeves and golden accents down the center and along the sides leading up to two round golden pins that held a cape in place. A leather belt with a golden clasp held it all in place around her hips; beneath it was a simple pair of dark golden brown pants that led to a pair of brown boots that were covered with a thin metal plate over her feet. 

Her cape was short and reached the bottom of her torso; it had two slits, one on each side, resulting in a wide center and two thinner pieces of fabric, one on each side, all bordered with gold. It wavered in the wind caused by her newborn Persona, and was completed by her raising a shining scythe that she inspected with a strange sense of glee. A smile grew on her face that reminded Joker of when Ryuji had Awakened to his Persona.

Behind her, swathed in golden light and broken, ethereal chains, was an imposing angel in long, white, swaying robes that completely shrouded her legs and flowed to the ground, tied in place with a red sash around the waist. Curly red hair flowed down to caress her back, and seemed to gently waver as if a breeze was blowing through it. A pair of wings on the back varied in color from pure white at the top to red to gold at the tips. She held her hands close together, up by her chest, but left a gap between the palms, where a ball of light as bright as the sun was held and glistened. A golden halo circled her head.

"I will _never_ let my sister be led astray again..." Kasumi breathed as she lowered the hand holding her scythe and let the bottom of its staff tap against the floor (Joker wondered how she held it given her nature as a ghost, but ultimately chalked it up as Metaverse physics). She turned her determined, steely gaze on the nonplussed Shadows. "... afterlife be damned! Let's protect our sister, Amitiel!"

Amitiel held her hands out, and from the ball of light sprung a stream of white Almighty magic that exploded upon contact with the Shadows that had been behind the group; they disappeared into the thick black fog typical of defeated Shadows as the others gaped.

"Wow..." Mona breathed. "She's powerful... I didn't even know ghosts _could_ awaken to a Persona!"

Kasumi turned to the boys and nodded her head toward the remaining Shadows. "Are you helping me or not?! We have to save my sister!"

They nodded and charged in to fight with her. "DAISOUJOU!" Joker cried as he reached her side; his mask vanished from his face with a flash of blue fire, and his Persona appeared. He silently gave the command, and swirling bless magic surrounded a Shadow. Within seconds, it howled as the instant-kill Hamaon struck and destroyed it.

"ZORRO!"

A miracle punch from Zorro swiftly knocked down another Shadow. Kasumi's cry was heard next.

"AMITIEL!"

Another blast of Almighty magic, and the remaining Shadows screeched horrifically and collapsed. The three surrounded the dazed Shadows on the ground, and as they glared up at them in silence, Kasumi led them into an all-out attack. 

The Shadows were killed in a flurry of attacks that was somewhat overkill, but Kasumi stood proudly as it vanished and she held her scythe in front of her chest. She held each side with each hand, one above the other. She looked as though she was going to say something when another score of Shadows--this time, four--appeared. She yelped in surprise as Mona scowled.

"Dammit... there's no end to them!"

"We'll MAKE an end to them!" Kasumi snapped. She looked over her shoulder at Joker. "Ren, didn't you tell me once that you have more than one Persona?! Find another one!"

"The one I have already..." He nodded swiftly. " _Samsara_... yes, I have it! I'll use it, and you and Mona use your skills to get anyone that doesn't fall! Just be careful how much you use your spells; Almighty is intensive!"

"I'll be fine! We need to save Sumire!"

"... You've saved me more than enough."

Eyes flew to a wide-eyed Sumire as she shakily rose to her feet. Her face was wet and red with tears, but defiant as she stepped forward, toward the Shadows. Kasumi quickly moved in front of her and shook her head. 

"Sumire, no, stay back!"

"No!" Sumire stomped a foot. "I've... had enough of making you fight my battles for me!" She turned to the Shadows and glared powerfully. "I... I will no longer live a lie! I will no longer be a burden on the sister I have put through so much!"

The Shadows stilled and stared at the girl impatiently.

"Don't be a fool," one of the Shadows spat, "our master has tried to free you... stay back and allow us to dispose of these interlopers. You have already spat in his face for rejecting the salvation he granted you!"

"Shut up!" Sumire snapped as she stepped forward to stand among the others. She glared at them as she raised a hand to her chest, which she laid over her heart. "Being-- _manipulated_ into living a lie isn't salvation! I'm _tired_ of lying to myself, to others--and to beating myself up for being less than perfect! Kasumi has suffered long enough because of me. I'm not going to rely on my sister anymore to protect me, and I'm going to keep fighting for our dream... I'm the only one who still can!"

"Sumire..." Mona gasped, his eyes widening as he stepped back. "Can she be...?"

"You should step back." Joker whispered to Kasumi. The ghost glared at him.

"If you think I'm about to give up my front-row seat to watching my sister find her will of rebellion, you're a fool!"

"It's not going to be pretty like your Awakening was!" he warned sternly. "Awakening in most living people is a much uglier process than yours was! There's lots of blood and screaming. Take it from a guy who went through it and has seen five people go through the exact same process I did! I thought I was going to _die_ , the pain was so bad!"

Sumire seemed oblivious to their whispering as she took another step forward toward the Shadows with a defiant glare. 

"Are you saying it's impossible for me?! Don't you know who I am?! I am... I am..." Her eyes shot open with rebellious fire. "... _I am_ _SUMIRE YOSHIZAWA!"_

_ So adamant... _

Sumire jerked forward and stood erect for a split second with wide, unblinking golden eyes. A sharp gasp escaped her as she put a hand to the side of her head and gaped; sweat began to drip down her forehead. Her breathing became ragged and pained as she clutched the other side of her head. Kasumi began to reach out for her, but Morgana's hiss stopped her as they heard her pained gasps and cries.

"Stay back!"

Kasumi shook her head and whined anxiously. "But--"

Sumire threw her head back and screamed bloody murder as her nails dug into her scalp.

_ Rather than accept a life in cinders... you will stop living a lie. And now, it's our turn to fight.  _

**_"KASUMI!"_** Sumire shrieked desperately, tears beginning to slip from her eyes. Kasumi immediately zipped to her side and reached out anxiously.

_"Kasumi--!"_ Joker cried, but she cut him off.

"I'm a ghost, the blowback won't hurt me!" she cried. She gasped as her sister's wide, pained, glowing eyes went to her. Sumire lurched forward onto her knees and bawled as the pain intensified. Her nails drew blood from her scalp as Kasumi knelt down with her, biting her lip as she watched helplessly.

_ You have made up your mind, and vow to never be lost again... very well. Make your contract with me. I am thou, thou art I... _

"It's going to be okay, Sumire," Kasumi reassured anxiously with a grimace, "I know this really hurts. Amamiya-kun told me he thought he felt like going to die when he went through this, but he survived. You'll be okay, too, and I'm with you no matter what!" She cringed as Sumire sobbed helplessly. "Just _hang on!"_

_ We will be as one... our true self. _

Sumire lifted her head up and screamed in her sister's face, but Kasumi was undeterred and kept kneeling by her side, with hard and determined eyes, silently begging her to come through it all.

_ We'll dance to the end... no matter what anyone says, as the only you you should be. _

The pants and screams stopped with a sharp breath as a curved, concave mask with small, curled corners and intricate white decorative lines around the eyes appeared on her face. Sumire rose to her feet slowly, with Kasumi following. She looked at her sister seriously.

"I think you should take a step back." she warned, and began to tug at the top of the mask with both hands. Kasumi scoffed.

"I'm a ghost, you know-- ** _EEK!"_**

She jumped back as a generous amount of blood erupted from Sumire's face as she ripped off the mask. Kasumi covered her eyes as her sister screamed as a strong plume of blue fire engulfed her--and to her shock, pushed her back. She tumbled backwards and gaped dumbly as the fire began to settle as fast as it came.

Sumire stood tall in a black leotard and leather coat. A silver rose was on a silver chain wrapped around her hip while a Persona in the shape of a dancer, made of what appeared to be shining stained glass, floating behind her expectantly. 

The girl raised a silver rapier from the chain on her hip and held it at length with hard eyes leveled at the Shadows.

"I'm going to properly apologize later," she breathed, "but right now, I'm going to fight for myself and my freedom with my own hands! Let's do this, Cendrillon!"

Kasumi grinned widely, proudly. Her own mask vanished in a golden light to summon her Persona, too. A quick Bless spell knocked a Shadow down. The twins shared a look, nodded, and ran into the fray with Mona and Joker. 

The Shadows were made quick work of: Joker managed to instant-kill two Shadows this time. Sumire followed up with knocking the remaining Shadow down with a bless skill and got to lead the all-out attack charge.

When it was over, and the Shadows were no more, Sumire gasped out and began to stumble. Kasumi's eyes widened, and she tried to reach out for her sister only to go right through her. She grimaced.

"Damn it. Ren, can you--"

"I'm... _fine!"_ Sumire gave a determined cry as she stomped a foot and stood up straight, if not a bit wobbly. Mona whistled.

"That was impressive, considering you just Awakened to your Persona. Exhaustion is typical."

Kasumi turned to Ren. "Did you experience that, too, Senpai?"

"Did I ever!" Joker laughed and scratched the side of his head. "I do _not_ recommend it. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Kasumi confirmed, though there was some level of fatigue in her eyes. She flickered a bit, in and out. At the livings' horrified looks, she shook her head. "This is just from using my power. I should return to normal, with time. I feel a bit... weaker than normal, but I'm sure that'll go away. Probably just because I'm not used to using a Persona... like my sister, there. I'm sure I'd be ready to pass out like her if I was alive."

Sumire groaned and rolled her shoulder. "No kidding..."

There was a moment of silence. The twins alike stared at each other, Mona, and Joker in befuddlement. Finally, Sumire shakily reached out to Kasumi. Her eyes were welling with tears.

"Kasumi..." she breathed. "I missed you so much!"

The girls ran to hug each other, only for Kasumi to slip right through her. Sumire yelped and almost fell forward, had Joker not moved to catch her. Kasumi hung her head as he helped Sumire up. The younger sister of the two gaped at her.

"That's being a ghost for you." she sighed and shook her head as she looked up with a tired smile. "Still... I can't tell you how relieved I am to finally talk to you and see you free..."

"Kasumi..." Sumire murmured. She turned to Joker and shook her head. "To think... you were talking to her this whole time. I... have so much I need to say, but..." She paused and looked Joker up and down, then herself. The girl shook her head. "Why are we all dressed like this?"

"Yeah, why _are_ we?" Kasumi agreed, still flickering albeit at a slower rate as she looked at a bemused Mona. "And why does Morgana look like _that_ here?"

"It's a long story." Mona replied. "We can explain everything once we're out of here. More Shadows could come at any minute."

"Follow me." Joker urged with a wave of the hand forward, and the twins nodded in unison. They followed him out quickly and quietly.

They escaped the Palace without incident to the real world, where Sumire was still panting. She leaned forward and reached for her knees, only to stop when she realized she was back in her uniform. She and Kasumi alike looked themselves over with wide eyes.

"Huh. We're back to normal...?" Sumire picked her head up to face her sister's direction and jumped when she didn't see her. Kasumi sighed as Sumire frantically spun her head in all directions.

"Where--"

"You can't see her." Morgana explained. "Ghosts are not visible in the real world... to most people, that is." He smiled up at Ren, who looked away and scratched the back of his neck. "He's not 'most people.'"

Sumire's eyes widened, then darkened. Not with anger, but with deep, intense guilt. With watering eyes, she turned and bowed deeply to Ren. "Amamiya-senpai... I am so, so, **_so_** sorry, for... _everything_. In particular, for everything I said to you." She sniffled as though she was holding back tears. "What I said and did was stupid, unacceptable, and cruel, all because I was running from the truth." 

Ren shook his head. "It's okay--"

"No, it's _not_ okay!" Sumire stood up straight and shook her head. She was crying. "I put you through so much pain, and made a mockery of what a wonderful, _wonderful_ gift you have! You were trying to save me, but I pushed you away and insulted you! It's disgraceful, humiliating, and shameful! I disrespected you, my senpai, in the worst way possible!" She held a hand to her chest and scowled. "Don't downplay what I said and did."

"It's not your fault," Ren protested, "and you're sorry now, so..."

Sumire sighed and relaxed back. She raised a hand to her head. "... We'll talk more about this later. I have... a lot of questions about what just happened. About that, and... a lot of things I need to say to my sister. We'll need your help, Senpai."

"Let him explain what happened," Kasumi ordered, still flickering now and again, "and we can talk more tomorrow. You're exhausted." She grimaced. "And so am I, weirdly."

Ren spoke for her. Sumire groaned and crossed her arms. "Fine... okay. So..." 

"Allow me." Morgana piped up as he sat down, and did his best to explain everything. Sumire was very quiet the whole time, and Ren found it difficult to read the expression on her pursed lips and half-lidded eyes.

"I see," she murmured once he was done, "Palaces... and Personas..."

"I'm sure it's not easy to wrap your head around this all in one go." Morgana reassured calmly. Sumire shook her head.

"Normally, I wouldn't believe any of that, but after seeing it for myself..." She smiled. "But wow, you're so good at explaining things, Mr. Kitty!"

Morgana sighed heavily and shook his head. "I'll let that last part slide this time... but isn't there something else you should be surprised about?"

Kasumi started tittering and covered her mouth. Sumire stared at him for a moment before her eyes widened comically. 

_ "A cat's talking?!" _

Kasumi burst into laughter behind her and tried to slap her knee, though her hand went right through her. It didn't stop her laughter, though, and Ren couldn't help a funny smile that came on his face. Sumire's nose wrinkled.

"She's laughing at me, isn't she?"

"Sorry, not sorry!" Kasumi hooted. Ren shrugged sheepishly.

"... A little?"

Sumire scoffed. "'A little'... liar. Where is she?"

"Right behind you."

Sumire spun on her heel and stuck her tongue out. "You try finding out all of this in one day! I'll bet YOU freaked, too, when you heard Mr. Kitty talk for the first time!"

"Oh, she did." Ren replied as his smile grew. "She called me a 'magic man with a magic cat.'"

Sumire's face scrunched up, and a moment later, she was laughing right back at her sister. Ren and Morgana couldn't help but laugh, too, and it took several moments for all of them to calm down. Sumire wiped an eye as she turned back to Ren and Morgana.

"'Magic man with a magic cat'... you should change your name, Senpai. That's a good name for you."

"Anyways, I'm NOT a cat," Morgana spoke up firmly, "I am Morgana!"

"I see." She nodded. "You seem to know much more about this than I do, so maybe I should call you Morgana-senpai."

Morgana smiled again and looked up at Ren. "Oh, yeah; don't you have something to give her?"

Ren pulled the charm from his pocket and held it out to her. Sumire's brows lifted. "Oh, I totally forgot about that in... everything that happened! Thank you for bringing it to me!..." She grimaced. "... Even when I was being awful to you. You're truly a saint."

"Heh. No, just doing the right thing. Here." He passed the charm to her, and his smile faded. "So, um... if this is too nosy, tell me. Are you okay? You seemed pretty upset this morning... and those voices in the Palace..." He sighed. "... Kasumi told me that you were pulled into a meeting about your honor student status? And then heard the vice principal talking about it in... really bad terms later?"

Sumire's expression darkened. She sighed and nodded. "It sounds like she told you everything already. Yes, and..." She hugged herself and took a breath. "... It really didn't do me any favors in my attempts to deny reality. I... well, hearing I wasn't doing them any good... it... reminded me. I... had--have issues. I've always felt so inadequate compared to Kasumi..."

"Sumire..." Kasumi murmured. By now, she had stopped flickering entirely as she reached out for her shoulder and made the girl shiver. "Please don't compare yourself to me."

"I felt something on my shoulder." Sumire whispered as she gave Ren a wide-eyed look. He toyed with a lock of hair.

"... Kasumi said... to please not compare yourself to her, and then tried to pat your shoulder. The touch of a ghost feels like a cold breeze. You might not see them, but anyone can feel their presence."

Sumire's brows lifted. She raised that shoulder's arm and clutched the shoulder her sister's hand hung on, floating just above it. Tears stung Sumire's eyes.

"Kasumi..." She took a shuddering breath and beamed through the tears. "... We can talk more about this tomorrow. But... thank you. And..." Her face fell. "... I'm sorry. For everything."

"I don't blame you, Sumire." Kasumi reassured. "I know you blame yourself for my death, but... well, I've accepted it as a horrible accident. You were upset and I wasn't realizing what your problem was. We can talk about it more tomorrow, like you said, but... go to bed tonight with the knowledge that I don't blame you." She beamed. "... I love you, Sumire."

Ren dutifully shared her message. Sumire burst into tears again, but she managed to remain standing as she sniffled and wiped her eyes with her opposite hand. "... Just because _you_ don't blame me doesn't mean _I_ don't blame me.... but... thanks. I love you, too, Kasumi."

Kasumi pulled her hand away and sniffled. "I'd hug you now if I wouldn't phase right through you." Her brows lifted, and her eyes went right to Ren. "Ren, you hug her for me!"

Ren reddened a bit and stiffened. "What? Uh... that's--I'm not going to--"

_"Ren."_ Sumire warned sternly. He grimaced, scratched the back of his neck, and turned away.

"... She said she would hug you right now if she wouldn't phase right through you. Then she had a suggestion..."

Sumire blinked a few times. Her brows lifted. _"Oooh_. Does she want you to hug me on her behalf?"

Ren sheepishly nodded. The girl wasted no time and threw her arms around Ren. After a wide-eyed, startled moment, he wrapped his arms back around her and squeezed gently.

"Yes, good work. Perfect!" Kasumi praised, and Sumire was smiling again when they pulled apart. 

She hugged him again, earning a surprised yelp. As he wrapped his arms around her, he blinked. 

"This one's for you, Senpai!" she giggled. He couldn't help a small smile as she pulled away. She gave a long, contented sigh, though her smile faded to a frown. "So... there's something else I've been wondering." She looked between the boys with tired eyes. "You two are Phantom Thieves, aren't you?"

Both immediately stiffened. Ren forced a poker face while Kasumi shrugged awkwardly. Morgana chuckled nervously. "Ah... well..."

"You are, aren't you?" Sumire concluded with a resigned deadpan tone. Ren sheepishly shrugged and held his hands up.

"... Surprise?"

"Knew it." She gave a small smile. "Oh... 'Phantom Thieves' 'Phantom.' I get it!"

"That's actually mostly unrelated." Ren corrected as he tucked his hands in his pockets. "Morgana here didn't know until June, and the others didn't find out until late July. We formed in April."

Sumire blinked and frowned. "Wait, seriously? Why wait so long?"

"I'll tell you another time. You're tired and it's getting late." 

Sumire looked like she wanted to object, but said nothing. Her brows lifted, and she picked her head up. "Wait. That one time we had lunch with Akechi-kun--I basically said I didn't approve of the Phantom Thieves IN FRONT OF the Phantom Thieves!" She reddened and bowed her head. "... I am... _really_ sorry about that. I've just been saying awful things to you, haven't I?"

Ren shook his head. "Ah, it's fine. Don't worry about it. You were just speaking your opinion, which you're entitled to." He looked between her and the construction site. "Anyways... that Palace we were just in. I think you unintentionally somehow activated the MetaNav we told you about: it stands to reason you have it on your phone. Do you mind if I take a look?"

Sumire reached for her phone and tapped at the screen, but it remained black. She grimaced. "... It's out of battery. I'll charge it and we can look at it tomorrow."

"Oh, well." Morgana waved his tail. "It wasn't like that was a Palace we were after."

"Hang on a second!" Kasumi objected. Her eyes narrowed. "I bet this is Maruki's Palace! Shouldn't we change his heart?!... After you're done with Okumura, of course."

"We can worry about that later. I'll explain our concerns about Maruki to Sumire tomorrow." He looked down at Morgana. "Kasumi believes this is Maruki's Palace."

Sumire blinked with wide eyes. "Wait. What about Maruki?"

Ren shrugged hesitantly and scratched the back of his neck. "... Yeah, um. We--especially Kasumi--think Maruki MAY be responsible for your... confusion. We know he has a Palace. I know that sounds crazy, but we can explain everything tomorrow."

Sumire didn't look any less confused. In fact, she looked downright horrified as she gasped dramatically. "What?! But he's such a nice man... _him?_ He has a _Palace?_ But..."

Morgana frowned. "That's the thing... let's say this is Maruki's Palace." He looked up at Ren. "If that's true, it means Maruki knows you see ghosts."

Ren's brows lifted. "You think? But... I never told him."

The cat sighed heavily, somewhat impatiently. "Kasumi was able to stably materialize. She would have never been able to do so in a Palace where someone didn't know she's a ghost. Remember what Boss asked about the other day?"

Ren frowned and crossed his arms. "Someone knows about me, if this isn't some ghost whisperer's Palace. This someone that could be Maruki... but..."

"We were alone... as far as we know, anyways." Kasumi huffed. "Tread _very_ carefully, Amamiya-kun."

"Could he have been spying on you...?" Morgana wondered. "We'll need to investigate this. Why don't you check your own Nav?"

Ren nodded and pulled his phone from his pocket. He tapped at the screen a bit, then paused. He blinked a few times as the others stared at him, befuddled.

"Ren...?" Morgana questioned. Ren held his phone out with a dumbfounded expression.

"The location and distortion are there... but the target's name is blank."

"What?!" Morgana yowled. Ren knelt down and showed him the screen; the cat gaped. "What the _heck?!_ I've never seen anything like it... being about to travel back to a Palace without a clear owner name? Mementos is the only thing that comes close, but even that's not the same as what we're looking at here. It's bizarre. Whoever this Palace owner is must be _powerful_ , or at the very least, does not want to be known. Still... at the very least, we don't know for sure yet that this is his Palace--we'll check later--but if it is, he hasn't told anyone about your secret, Ren. I don't think so, anyways."

Sumire, who had been very quiet and visibly uncomfortable when they spoke ill of Maruki, offered a weak smile. "I--Well, I don't-- _think_ Maruki's intentions are evil. Very _misguided_ , maybe, if he really IS responsible for my delusion, which we don't know for sure yet--but not evil. I think if he found out, he wouldn't expose you."

Kasumi scowled. "You're being _way_ too generous in your appraisal of him..."

Ren let out a discontented grumble and shook his head as he stood up. "I don't like this... but for now, let's leave it be. Let's get Sumire home."

"Hold on." Morgana spoke up and nodded toward them. "What about them?"

Ren blinked. "... What about them?"

Morgana's tail swished excitedly. "Don't you think they'd make great Phantom Thieves? They both have Personas now. Kasumi's will of rebellion and outfit should protect her from the cognition of other Palace rulers and allow her to materialize in other parts of the Metaverse."

"You think?" Kasumi gasped. She beamed. "Then... I can join you?"

"... I appreciate the offer," Sumire politely refused, "but I need to focus on my gymnastics. I don't feel right committing to something if I can't promise I'll be there when you need me."

"We're not joining?" Kasumi sputtered, deflating. "Aww... I was only going to join if you did. I need to stay by your side. Pity..."

"That's too bad." Morgana echoed. "How about you, Kasumi?"

Ren told him what she said. Sumire picked her head up and looked behind herself. "You can join them, if you want. I'll be fine."

Kasumi just shook her head; Ren cleared his throat. "Okay. Well, um... if either of you ever change your mind, let us know."

Sumire smiled. "Will do! Now, come on; let's go get something to eat before we head home. Lead the way, Senpai."

Ren nodded; he leaned down, opened his bag, allowed Morgana to hop in, and began to lead them back to the train station. Sumire was quiet much of the way there before she spoke up.

"Morgana-senpai. You said our Metaverse outfits are based off our cognition of a rebel?"

"Yes." the cat confirmed. "It's the image of rebellion that you hold within."

She hummed thoughtfully. "So... why does Kasumi look like a knight? I'd expect her to look more like me... a gymnast in a leotard? Or something like that."

Morgana's ears twitched. "It's just her image of rebellion. It means she probably sees herself as a guardian, her idea of a rebel."

Kasumi smiled. "Maybe once I would have looked more like you, but now... now, my goal is to be your guardian angel. Or something close to it. That's my image of rebellion and one who seeks justice for my sister, and I wouldn't change it for anything." Her eyes hardened, and her smile faded. "It's my job to defend her against that awful man, Maruki... I can't rest until he's stopped for good!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Kasumi's outfit through Heroforge. I struggled a bit with it and I still can't say I'm entirely satisfied but here it is: https://imgur.com/a/CHz4oCZ

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and (if you feel like it) a comment if you liked it!


End file.
